snow and pisces presents: equeastrian chronicles
by snowandpisces
Summary: Snow and Pisces are sent to a world where they are prophesized to be...but they can't return home. "Non-Canon to any other stories except this series". They will find friends(some familiar), enemies, and love interest's will they defeat evil or die. read, enjoy, and review( I will do the my little pony universe in other stories non- canon from these).
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: we own nothing except our oc's sonic and my little pony belong to SEGA and HASBRO.**

**author: this is something were trying to get more people to read and hopefully enjoy it**

**pinkie pie: lets begin! on with the show!**

**author: hey that's my line and how did you get in here?**

**pinkie pie: I don't know "poof" she disappeared**

**author: the fuck.**

* * *

><p>Snow and Pisces and the equestrian chronicles<p>

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Möbius the grass was shimmering from the hot sun. In the meadow four figures running though the open field to a floating island of some sort over the ocean.

"What did Knuckles want Sonic?" Asked a white hedgehog.

"Knuckles said that the master emerald was acting strange so we're going to check it out right Shadow?" Said Sonic while looking at his friend/rival.

Shadow replied "Hmph, as if you needed to come along I could do this by my self."

"What and give you all the glory." said the shark with a smirk.

"What like we need you along Pisces." said the white hedgehog.

"Shut the fuck up Snow!" He hissed while Sonic chuckled at his expense, even Shadow gave a hearty chuckle.

"You guys are dicks." Pisces mumbled.

"Hey Sonic we're almost to the island." Snow said.

"You ready to go super cuz?" Sonic asked.

"Hell yeah I've been wanting to for a while!" Snow said.

"Bout time I want to get there fast." Pisces said.

"Ready Shadow?" Sonic asked Shadow. "Hmph" he replied. They stopped and stood in the clearing. "Alright" Sonic said while pulling out the emeralds out of hammer space. "Here we go super Sonic style." Sonic said they then concentrate on the emeralds. "Chaos is power, seven servers unify the chaos." Sonic said

then the emeralds circle around and the four became enveloped in a bright flash. Standing there was super Sonic, super Shadow, super Pisces, and super Snow. Sonic was golden with red pupils and his spines were spiked up. Shadow was a faint white golden color with red pupils and his spines were the same as always. Snow was a royal blue white color with his spines were sticking up and his blue stripe was replaced by a white stripe instead and he had icy blue pupils. Pisces was a black color with baby blue eyes his fins were a lot shaper like a guillotine sharp enough to cut the air and his teeth were more sharper than usual.

"Heheheheh this is just amazing, so much power." Snow said.

"Yea, I know who would've thought I was a chaos being." Pisces exclaimed amazed.

"Hmph, even I was surprised that a lowly life form is a chaos being." Shadow said.

"Jealous Shadow" asked Sonic.

"As if, I'm the ultimate life form." Shadow said then he flew off to Angel Island leaving a yellow streak.

Sonic smirked. "Whoever get's there last has to talk with Amy." Sonic said and made him shudder at the thought.

"WHAT!" Said Snow and Pisces said at the same time while looking at each other. Sonic then zoomed off leaving a yellow streak and a gust of wind. "Hey no fair." Snow said he then flew off leaving a royal blue streak behind him. "Ah damn it." Said Pisces he then took off leaving a black streak with a Aqua jet mixed with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Canterlut High<p>

"Oh what am I going to do, I'll be late for class at this rate, Spike." Said a lavender girl then a little dog popped out of he purse. "Rarph." Said the dog happily wagging his tail. "Your right Spike I'm a straight A student I got nothing to worry about. Luckily the lavender girl made it before the bell rang, a sort of tomboyish voice rang out.

"Twilight that was close you almost missed class." Said her friend. Twilight looked at her friend, she was a cyan colored girl with rainbow hair tied in a ponytail, she wore blue and white jumpsuit with a cloud thunderbolt hair clip.

"As long as I'm not late." Twilight managed to say while out of breath.

"So your here early Rainbow dash." Twilight said.

"Eh, thought I get here for once" Rainbow dash shrugged.

"It's Coach Soarin isn't it?" Twilight asked, Rainbow dash sighed

"Yeah he just won't notice me and to make it worse he's with Coach Spitfire." Rainbow dash said.

"Well Rainbow he's a teacher you can't be with him and he's to old for you." Twilight said and smiled at Rainbow dash and Rainbow started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked.

"You wear the same thing almost every day." Rainbow dash said. Twilight wore a short skirt that was purple with a pink streak going down it she wore a white tank top with a symbol for magic on it was purple she had purple hair with a pink hi-light streak going though it. "Well you wear the same jumpsuit everyday." Twilight said. "Well... I...". Rainbow said and signed in defeat and Twilight smiled victoriously. Then the teacher started to speak. "Okay class lets get started on a pop quiz." The teacher said. "NOOOOO!" Everyone except Twilight said.

* * *

><p>Back on Möbius<p>

"Yes! I don't have to talk to Amy." Snow said raising his hand in victory. "Thank God I don't have to talk to that pink demon spawn.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Canterlut High in cooking class<p>

"ACHOO" a pink puffy haired girl sneezed. "Bless me" she said.

Back to Möbius

"I have to talk to Amy, son of a bitch." Sonic said in a fetal position shivering.

"It's okay just say your too slow and you don't have to do it." Snow said.

"Never that was bullshit and you know it." Sonic said.

"What are you talking about." Snow sarcastically said.

"Oh, you mean you don't remember freezing my legs and me falling." Sonic said sarcastically.

"You tripping cuz." Snow said.

"If your done with you spat then why don't we get moving." Shadow said.

"Guess we forgot." Snow said while he sweat dropped.

"Right lets go." Sonic said and everybody nodded. After running through Angel Island jungles the group came to the alter where Knuckles was waiting for them.

"Bout time you got here the master emerald has been going crazy and it keeps saying about destiny and prophecies." Knuckles said

"Prophecies what do they say Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"an evil has risen to take what he wants two heroes shall go to protect it from disaster harmony and chaos will join forces and...that's all it say."

As soon as Knuckles said the prophecy the emeralds came out of hammer space and started to glow around Snow and Pisces (play sad piano from Final Fantasy X[don't own that])

"Guess the prophecy's talking about us than, guess we say good buy to Möbius Huh cuz." Snow said.

"Yeah I guess you do." Sonic said.

"So... We're never coming back Huh." Said Pisces.

"Snow... I wish you the best of luck." Sonic said and gave Snow a hug Snow embraced his cousin tears falling from his eyes.

"I'll miss you cuz." Said Snow. "Knuckles don't be a knucklehead okay." Said Snow, Knuckles crossed his arms and nodded. "Shadow!" Snow said. "Hmm?" Replied Shadow. "Be the best goddamn ultimate life you could ever be." "Hmph?" Said Shadow then he smiled for a quick second.

"Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles." Pisces said. "Hmm"? Said all three of them. "I thank you for your hospitality to me I hope that I'll find more friends like you where we're going." They all smiled and nodded, they soon were starting to fade away little by little.

"Well we gotta go and Sonic." Said Snow Sonic looked at him. "You still gotta talk to Amy." He added.

"Don't remind me." Said Sonic then the emeralds began to glow brighter and a flash blinded there eyes. "Good bye Snow the hedgehog and Pisces the bull shark." Sonic said to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in Canterlut High<p>

"Augh my head, what a rough ride." Said Snow.

"Yeah my head is spinning" said Pisces.

Snow looked to his surroundings and noticed... A bunch of girls changing. "Humans?" Snow asked to his self and noticed that they were staring at them with angry faces Snow looked at his friend only to see him running off shouting to Snow "RUN! BITCH! RUNNN!"(review if you know where this is from)

"Oh shit" said Snow he then bolted towards the door Pisces was heading to the girls then started to throw things at our to heroes.

"Ahh boys!" Said one girl.

"Perverts!" Said another girl.

"Get out of here!" Said a third girl.

Snow and Pisces finally made it out of the door and running for there lives.

"I hope we live though this Pisces." Said Snow.

"Yeah me to, less talking more running." Pisces said to Snow

"Right." Agreed Snow he noticed a door far ahead of them that had an exit sign above it. "Pisces through here." Said Snow.

Pisces looked at the door and saw it. "Got it." Said Pisces the two heroes made it out the door only to be blinded by the light of the sun. "Augh!" Said Snow and Pisces together there eyes soon adjusted to the light.

"You okay Pisces?" Asked Snow he looked to his friend only to see his friend is no longer a bull shark instead he was a 16 year old boy his hair was black with yellow zigzag streaks it was spiked anime style. With a short sleeve in zipped black and blue jacket with a white T shirt with the constellation Pisces on it. Also wearing cargo pants with pockets where his holsters would be and wearing rough water short boots. "Pisces what happened to you?" Snow asked his friend he looks at Snow.

"Me? What happened to you?" Snow looked at his self and saw he has changed too. He wore a short sleeve unzipped white jacket with a blue under shirt with a snowflake icon in the middle of it. He had fingerless gloves with studs on his knuckles. He wore cargo pants with a chain hanging from the belt loop to his pocket. He also wore red sneakers with black stripes in the middle and he had spiky hair with blue streaks he was 16 too.

"So we're humans, wonder if we still have our powers?" Asked Snow he then concentrated and made a snowball and threw it at Pisces's head earning a glare from him. "Yep my powers work." Said Snow grinning only to be squirted with water.

"Mine too" said Pisces grinning and laughing.

"You think we still have our speed." Asked Snow.

"I don't know." Said Pisces. "Only one way to find out" Snow said while grinning. Just as they taking off a female voice stopped them causing them to fall to faceplant.

"What are you doing out of school?"

She noticed they weren't familiar to her. Snow turned and saw a woman with a variety of color hair and wearing a woman's suit. "Huh?" Asked Snow.

"You don't look familiar who are you?" Snow and Pisces talked to each other. "Might as well say our names, my name is Snow..." Said Snow

"Just Snow?" The woman questioned.

"Yep" Snow nodded in agreement.

"Okay." She said she then looked at Pisces.

"Um Pisces, just call me Pisces." Said Pisces.

"Okay" she said and pulled out a tablet and started typing stuff on it.

"Well your not on the system so you must be transfer students, it says here you came from emerald high and that your brothers. Pisces eye twitched at the statement, then Snow butted in.

"Yep we sure are." He said nervously he didn't think to much of this so he went with it. "Well first off I'll introduce my self my name is Celestia and I'm the principle of this school, welcome to Canterlot High.

"School Shit, they said under there breath."

End Prologue

Whoo! This took some time to think about if you enjoyed it great there's more to come and many more laughs and maybe some romance, ooh! Leave a review and stay awesome

* * *

><p>Snow: Hey Dev you got any ?<p>

Dev: What, how are you here? ("thinks back form earlier") you know what never mind

And as always Sn...

Snow: Can I do it?

Dev: Ugh! Fine.

Snow: Snow and Pisces out peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: we own nothing except our oc's sonic characters belong to SEGA and my little pony belongs to HASBRO**

**author: lets continue, onward!**

* * *

><p>Snow and Pisces and the equestrian chronicles<p>

Chapter one

School Sucks

"We have school but why would an evil conquer this universe, it's harmless." Snow thought to himself "So when do we start?" Snow asked. "How about right now you haven't missed anything important and here are your schedules.

Snow's schedule

1st-science

2nd-Gym

3rd-Music

4th-History

5th-Cooking

6th-Lunch

7th-Small Animal Care

8th- English

Pisces's schedule

1st-science

2nd-Gym

3rd-Music

4th-Cooking

5th-History

6th-Lunch

7th-Small Animal Care

8th-English

"Hey Pisces we have the some classes together" Snow said. "Yay" Pisces said sarcastically. "well you better get going or you'll miss first period" Celestia said "Right, uhhh." "Hm? What is it?" Celestia asked. "How do we get there?" Snow asked/sweat dropped. "Oh sorry, please follow me." She said she led them to the science room. "Here it is." RINNNNNG "Class just started have a good day." She smiled at the two. "Thank you, see ya." Snow said.

They walked in the room and couldn't believe who the teacher was. "Hello you two allow me to introduce my self my name is Mr. Ivo Robotnik." Snow and Pisces couldn't believe there eyes. "Come on let's get you two introduced to the class." They followed him up to the front of the room causing some students to look at them. "We have two new students joining us allow them to introduce themselves." He gestured them to go ahead. "Humph, My name is Pisces don't forget it." He said with his tone of voice startling some of the students one cowering fear. "And I'm his brother Snow I look forward to know you all." Snow said and flashed a toothy grin with a thumbs up some students just nodded. "Great now Pisces over there behind that kid over there and Snow sit next to Twilight Sparkle she's over there (he pointed in the direction) alright now take your seats." They went to there seats. "So your new here." She said. "Yep and you must be Twilight." He said. "Hmmm, nice to meet you." She said she reached her hand out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you to (he shook her hand) we better pay attention or we'll get in trouble." He said. "Right" she said.

* * *

><p>Later... RINNNNNG the bell rang. "Class dismissed see you all on Monday class." Robotnik said. "We came to school on a Friday hell yeah!" Snow said Twilight giggled. "Guess you were lucky." She said. "Yeah guess I was." He said Twilight turned to walk away but felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned and saw it was Snow. "You wouldn't happen to know where Gym class is would you?" He asked. "Yeah I know where it is I walk by it every day on my way to class follow me. She said. "Hang on let me get my brother first." he said he left to get Pisces. "Come on we're going to the gym room." Snow said. "Coming!" said Pisces Snow then lead him to Twilight and followed her to the gym room. "Here we are bye Snow." She said. "Thanks, see ya Twi! Snow said with a wink at her which made her wink back then she left down the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p>Pisces made his way to the room Snow was about to enter when he heard someone yell. "Watch where your going you dumb bitch!" "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Snow looked where the sound came from there was a large group circle in the hallway. "Wonder what's going on whatever it is I can't just do nothing." He said he then rushes though the crowd and was in the middle he saw a boy getting ready to punch a girl who was shielding her face with pink hair that went to her waste a short skirt with a green tank top with an animal picture of a bunny. Thinking quickly snow rushed forward and caught the punch before it could hit." THAT'S ENOUGH!" Said Snow in a a stern voice. The boy was shocked from snow who was stopping the attack. The girl was just as shocked that a he would help her even though she didn't know him and he didn't know her. "It's not nice to hit girls." Snow said and threw the boy onto the floor", the boy got up and ran away. Snow turned around to look at the girl who was hiding in her hair. "You okay?" He asked her, she slowly looked up to Snow who had his hand stretched out to help her up. "The floor is dirty you know, especially for a girl like you". She blushed at his comment she reached her hand out he grabbed it and he pulled her up to her feet the first thing she was his personal space face she was a bit red in her face but shook it away . "Hey you feeling okay?" He asked as he put his hand on her forehead . "Oh no I'm fine, uhm... thank you for helping me." She said. "Don't mention it couldn't let that face get destroyed" he said her face was now red from embarrassment. "Oh! Well name is Fluttershy what's yours?" She asked. "I'm Snow nice to meet you too." He said they stood there for two minutes until Snow said something. "Well I better get to gym class see ya later Fluttershy." he said waving good bye. Fluttershy started to think (he seems nice) she walked to her class with a smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"alright everyone we got two new guys today so treat them with respect got! "sir coach soarin sir!" everyone said excluding Snow and Pisces. "there now you have their undivided attention". "uhm thanks coach" snow said nervously but shrugged it off. well anyways my name is snow and I'm glad to be one talked amongst themselves in whispers. "As for me" Pisces said with no emotion in his voice. everyone was silent until soarin spoke up. "well anyways who's up for dodge ball" he said holding a dodge ball in his hand. "I am" snow said with confidence, this attracted a certain someone out of the crowd of students and she was pissed. "hold on a second where do you think your so confident in yourself are you saying your better than all of us?" she said. "Didn't have to you said it for me" snow said mocking her. she was more peeved off than she ever was nobody shows rainbow dash up and gets away with it."alright that's it, coach soarin lets put everyone against him" she announced with pride. "absolutely n-"he was cut off "Fine" snow said without a hint of nervousness the coach jerked his head at his response, "what? you want to go through with this"? questioning his decision. "yep" he said limbering up.<p>

"you can count me out I'm going sit in the bleachers" he said going over and sitting next to another one of the coach's and three other girls, kids to be precise they looked to be part of a newspaper team."oh man this will the story of the century "_Boy challenges entire class"._ " said the orange-tan looking girl. "scootaloo you don't know what the outcome will be so don't claim rainbow dash is going to mop the floor with him", said the white skin girl with pink and light purple streaks in her hair. "ya so why don't we actually wait and see for ourselves what will happen", said a country looking girl with curly hair with a big red ribbon in it". Shh, they're getting ready to start, she said excited. "hmph, you seem confident in that rainbow haired chick kid", pisces said watching event's unfold. "well duh she the best athlete in the school she can't be beaten by nobody "scootaloo said. "we'll see" he said smirking.

dodge balls were set up in the middle of the floor snow stood on his lonesome on one side and rainbow dash and other student's were on the other side. "ready to lose snow globe", she said. "bring it on rainbow crash", he retorted moving his hand in a taunting motion."irk you'll pay for saying that", she said angry from the name he said.

"I'll blow the whistle when to start" he said grabbing his whistle "on your marks, get set, go" he said before blowing his whistle. All the students rushed to the middle except snow didn't move an inch. "What's the matter all talk and no bite" she said trying to intimidate snow."yeah you tell em rainbow dash", said scootaloo cheering for her idol. "thanks squirt" she said flashing her fan a grin and a thumbs up she then focused on throwing a dodge ball to snow face to knock that grin off his face.

"well I'm waiting" he said tapping his foot on the floor. After he said that the balls started flying toward his direction but he dodged them all. "well looks like I have to take you guys out quickly" he picked up a dodge ball and focused he then threw the ball making it ricochet of everyone except rainbow dash. She stood astonished how could he take everyone out like that, she shook herself out of it and was ready to throw the ball. "what the hell how did you do that", she said. "skill" he said striking a pose "though it looks like I missed one oh well" he said standing in a position ready for anything. "well I won't lose so easily get ready to taste the rainbow" she threw the ball really fast snow stood there not flinching. he caught the ball with one hand she flinched"(what that's not possible how can he be better than me)" she thought speechless as everyone else except pisces. "hmph, snow quit fooling with her mind and end it"."jeez,you really are a mood killer aren't ya *sigh* oh well funs over" he threw the ball at her. he hit her legs knocking her from under her feet sending her falling only to be caught by her competition."hey, sorry are you hurt "he said helping her up."(hell no I almost fell) yeah I'm fine" she jerked away not facing him. "good, would be a shame to hit the floor, great game I guess" he said nervously."hey you can't do that" he looked down to see the orange skin girl looking at him with anger in her expression. "do what? "he said confused at her actions. "humiliate rainbow dash you jerk" she said as she kicked his shin not enough to flinch but it hurt a little bit. "scootaloo stop it" rainbow said. "but I'm just defending you "she said as she looked at her idol." it's okay I lost fair and square I'm not the best athlete ok" she said. "that's actually not true" he said, the pair looked at him. "your still the best girl athlete her, I mean I'm a dude after all" rainbow realized he was right she was still the best girl athlete at school " your right I am, thanks" she shook his hand "your welcome rainbow dash" he said. "please just call me dash okay", "okay...dash" he said." now that this rivalry is over and all " what do you say we be friends" she asked him. "sure why not " he said. "scootaloo I want you to apologize to him "dash said . "ok, I'm sorry I yelled and kicked your shin snow. "hey it's okay" ,he said accepting her apology

"hey snow I met two more of her friends" pisces said gesturing to the girls from the bleachers. "hi I'm sweetie belle and I'm glad to meet you and this is my friend applebloom" she said pointing to her friend. "hi nice to meet you ", she said." well I'm snow it's a pleasure to meet you two" he said at their eye level. "sorry about our scootaloo hope she didn't cause you trouble" sweetie belle said innocently making snow's eye twitch. "what?" applebloom said, "cuteness overload" everyone stared laughing "(hmm maybe this won't be so bad after all).

* * *

><p>so you think your safe huh? well see once I kill you both hahahahahahahahahahaha...but I'll let you live a little longer...for now<p>

* * *

><p>End chapter one<p>

Dev: Whoa, that's a lot of writing. "ahhh", I sigh in relief.

*Snow enters*

Snow: Dude get a life.

Dev: Shut up do you wanna talk to Pinkie Pie?

Snow: who?

Dev: Good and as always stay awesome and...

*Pinkie Pie poofs in*

Pinkie: Snow and Pisces out peace.

Dev: Pinkie!

Pinkie: Sorry couldn't help my self.

Dev: keep it up and I'll cut you out of this story capeche.

pinkie pie: Okie doki lokie, bye everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYBODY DEV HERE BRINGING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**dev:I'm really psyched that at least I got 1 reviewer and I'm going to give him a shout out cause I've read his stories and I really liked them I recommend him he really good at what he does and he is awesome, thank you sonicgamer99 keep up your stories I look forward to reading them.**

**on that note I would really appreciate ya'll to review and let me know what you think it makes my day to hear your nice comments.**

**well it's time to do the disclaimer... go on pinkie I know your there**

**pinkie pie:*pops out of nowhere* "your no fun", she pouted**

**dev:ok I'm sorry, go ahead, I gestured**

**pinkie pie: all characters belong to their respective company's, dev owns nothing except oc's**

**dev: read**

**pinkie: enjoy**

**both: and review**

**dev: chapter 2 start**

* * *

><p>"ok where to next" snow said as he and pisces were walking down the hall." says here we go to music class, good thing we know our instrument's pretty well huh?" pisces said confidently at his friend."yeah who knew this school could be fun in a way" snow said excitedly. "you seem to be enjoying yourself", pisces said with a smug look on his face." shut up fish breath at least I had fun instead of being a lump on a log" snow retorted." yeah whatever snow globe", he said.<p>

after a couple minutes of walking through the halls they finally reach the music room to be greeted by someone who they didn't expect."(vector?)hello is this the music room", snow asked him." yes this is the music room and I'm your teacher Mr. vector, but just vector okay" he replied after pulling them in the room and slamming the door. "so what are your names", he asked them "well sir I'm snow" snow stated pointing to himself." and I'm his brother pisces" he said.

" well now that your names are out of the way let's get you guys an instrument "he said walking to a closet full of music equipment and opening it as he gestured to come." now pick one we have a wide variety of instruments to chose from" he told them." we can pick what we want, that's awesome" snow said getting pumped up to play. he sees a guitar that had a dark shade blue cover to it he picked it up and for some unknown reason this weird jingle played but he shrugged it of," I'll take this". " guitar most people I've had rarely chose guitars they mostly go after flutes, tuba's, or a trumpet... oh well it's about time we get another guitarist in here", he said.

"I'll take this one vector(man this is weird)" pisces said directing vectors attention to him. pisces had picked out a bass guitar with an aqua blue sapphire cover to it, "nice picks now I want you two to play a song"." a song?" they said at same time "yes a song, I want see what you can do so that way I will be able to tell what you need to improve on" he replied. "hm, seems fair, ok can we pick a song" he asked "yes I will allow it, now since you have guitars you need a drummer, go find a girl by the name of vinyl scratch she should be up for it and help you out when you find her come talk to me okay."" okay thanks" snow said and they walked off to find this vinyl girl he was talking about.

upon looking for her, snow bumps into someone "ohff, uh sorry I didn't see you" the person turned around it was a girl they recognized. "Fluttershy?!" he said surprised running into her again. "oh...I'm sorry" she said almost in a whisper but audible enough to hear her. "why are you apologizing" pisces asked raising a brow,"yeah I bumped into you, you don't need to apologize "snow said trying to cheer her up which seemed to do a little good. "well ok, how are you guys liking the school so far" she asked them." yeah everything's been smooth the entire time we were here, by the way are you ok?"."what do you mean?" she replied oh so innocently, "you know this morning from that guy who tried to hit and all, he didn't try again did he?" she started to get flustered "wow you really care about other people don't you" she said. "well yeah I can't sit by and let some jerk wad hurt my new friend now would I, what kind of person would I be if I didn't"," a dick" pisces said." shut up you overgrown fish" he spat at him,"yeah well I don't care frostbite" he spat back."ahem" Fluttershy said interrupting the two" excuse me but perhaps you can settle this later you two" she was right they had a task to do." say perhaps you know someone by the name of vinyl scratch?" snow asked her," yes she over here follow me, they followed her lead.

after few minutes of walking they see their objective "there she is" Fluttershy said. "hey are you vinyl?" snow asked the girl in front of him who turned around." yes I am you heard of me?", "no, just until now" he replied." ok what do you need?" she asked them, "vector asked us to get you to help us preform a song for him to see what we need to improve on(which I highly doubt it)"."ok lets go", they left to go find vector all except Fluttershy but snow noticed her alone so he went back to comfort her."hey you alright" he asked she jolted back hiding behind her hair "what is it? are you feeling okay","yeah...I'm fine "she replied from behind her hair. Snow held his hand out for her take it "come on" he said in a gentle voice " I know a song to get people motivated, you'll get to hear me sing" he said hoping she would come. She removed her hair for him to see her face she slowly took his hand he caressed it gently "let's go" they walked off. it was weird for some reason she wasn't really that shy when he talked to her she found him ok to talk to without trouble cheeks began to glow a tint of pink and she realized she was blushing, she shook it off and followed him back to the others.

after finding vector they walked up to him "there you are you ready?" he asked snow."yeah I'll sing endless possibility" he said, "never heard it, but go ahead". Snow pulled out a music sheet for vinyl to look at, she looked over it and gave him a nod of understanding. Snow started playing the guitar after a few seconds he began to sing.

This is my escape  
>I'm running through this world<br>And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
>Where no one's ever gone<br>And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
>And how will I know when to leave?<br>We've all got to start from somewhere  
>And It's right there for me<br>The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>Endless possibility  
>I see it, I see it now<br>It's always been inside of me  
>And now I feel so free<br>Endless possibility

vector was impressed they didn't need to improve at all they sounded perfect to him he was surprised as everyone else was. Fluttershy was listening intently to his song his words were a little inspiring to her.

And so we'll carry on  
>My time to shine has come<br>I feel it

As fast as I can go  
>Up to the top I'll go<br>You'll see it  
>(You'll see it)<p>

So please wake me up when I get there  
>It feels like I'm lost in a dream<br>I know in my heart that it's my time  
>And I already see<br>The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>Endless possibility  
>I see it, I see it now<br>It's always been inside of me  
>And now I feel so free<br>Endless possibility

everyone was cheering as if they were at rock concert in front of a band, Fluttershy found herself cheering for them as well she didn't feel shy as much she usually was. It was all thanks to him snow, a new feeling was going through her mind but she couldn't put finger on it she shrugged and kept listening to the song.

Drop that smile  
>'Cause you're beaten begins<br>Now this is where  
>My journey begins<p>

You're losing speed, you're losing your flow  
>But inside is a power you'll never know!<br>Just let it out, it's inside you!  
>Ya Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!<p>

[Guitar solo]

snow was hitting every note at a point and everyone cheered louder, louder, and louder.

I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>I see it, I see it now  
>It's always been inside of me<p>

I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>Endless possibility  
>I see it, I see it now<br>It's always been inside of me  
>And now I feel so free<br>Endless possibility

(Endless Possibilities)  
>Endless Possibilities<br>(Endless Possibilities)  
>Endless Possibilities<p>

everyone clapped and whistled on about their performance Fluttershy was excited the most she couldn't control herself for a minute, she regained her posture and walked past everyone to greet the two. "you were great you guys, I didn't think you were that good" she said smiling at them. "well what can I say I aim to please" snow said giving her a thumbs up." and please you did I enjoyed the song, it was inspiring thank you" she said giving him a hug in this case he started blushing "uh, no problem anything to help" he said still a blush on his face. Pisces snickered at his expense and snow shot him a glare telling him shut let go " anyway later you should meet my friends we hang out by sugar cube corner maybe you can stop by to say hello" she asked him. "sure we liked to but you'll have show us where that is", "right" she replied.

"hey you two aren't half-bad" they turned to see vinyl and another girl standing next to her. "thanks who's your friend" he said pointing to the girl. "I'm Octavia melody, pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Snow and pisces" she said. "why so formal just call us snow and pisces" snow said, "very well snow and pisces" she said." tavi why you so serious you need to learn to relax "she said, "well some of us actually want to succeed than rather take chances"." I agree as long as I get done what's done I'm fine"," see even pisces agrees". "but, I also like to have a little fun when I can" he said." I do suppose your right after all one does need a rest from stress, I'll try to relax from time to time" she said," well that resolved very quickly" snow said.

after the next thirty minutes everyone did their own thing snow was talking to Fluttershy most of the time while Octavia and vinyl argued about what type of music is better pisces just sat in a corner and read a book.

*RIIIINNNNNNNG*

classes were ending and students were rolling out of the rooms like a Mexican jailbreak(ha-ha racist joke but seriously don't be racist).snow, pisces, and Fluttershy were walking out when they run into twilight." hey twilight" Fluttershy greeted her friend," hey" she looked to see snow and pisces." I see you met snow and pisces already", " yeah they're goanna meet everyone else after schools over with" Fluttershy said." great more friends for them to meet, come on we won't make to history if we stay here now will we", " right" she replied "mind if I follow you I need to get there myself" snow asked " sure" twilight said." hey where do I find cooking class" pisces asked only to get a smartass remark," just follow your nose, for you are too slow" snow said walking off with the girls. "hmph great" he said walking of to find the room.

* * *

><p>the trio entered the room to history twilight and Fluttershy went to their seats but snow stopped and looked at the man in front."(no way he's here too)" snow said looking at a teacher that resembled espio the chameleon." how many versions are there of them" he mumbled to himself, "welcome please have a seat, I'm espio", he said he pulled out one of his ninja stars and threw it. it stuck into a desk next to a girl wearing clothes that screamed cowgirl, "your seat is there, and would you mind retrieving my shuriken" he said. Snow he walked to the desk pulled the shuriken out and threw it back, espio being the ninja he is caught the shuriken without hesitation." thanks", "no prob(gotta be careful don't want to let up what I'm capable of)" then he sat down he looked to his right to see the girl he was told to sit next to, to the left of him was twilight who had her books with her on the desk reading, he didn't say anything, but he slightly dosed off and almost went into a sleep like state, he heard the sound of something being sheathed and picked up on it reacting on his instinct grab the nearest object, in this case twilights book. he picked it up,"hey" she said. he held it in the air in front of him and three ninja stars were thrown into the book "fast reaction time young one I see your not one to merely let something out of your sight"," yeah sure lets go with that" he replied. he gave twilight her book back after taking the shurikens out of the cover.<p>

"sorry about that had little time to react" he apologized handing her book back except she had a look of astonished at what just happened." your face goanna stay like that", she slapped herself knocking the dumbfoundness from her face "you owe me a new book!" she said to him, "what, why? "he asked "cause that was my book and now it has shuriken holes that's why"she told him."ok I'm sorry jeez I'll get you a new book now calm down before he throw more than a shuriken"."exactly snow" espio replied."( how does he do that)" snow thought.

after about learning where the alphabet came from the Egyptians and all that crap, class was over everyone got up from their respective seat and regrouped with each other. The girl snow sat next got up started talking to twilight and Fluttershy, guess they were friends. he got up from his seat walked up to the three, twilight noticed him and Fluttershy and the girl turned to her."hey Twi this your friend" he gestured " yes, snow this is applejack, applejack this is snow" applejack extended her hand out " howdy there nice to meet you", "you too, a friend of twilight is a friend of mine" he said shaking her hand." so your the infamous snow who-" applejack couldn't finish her sentence because twilight covered her mouth, "what?" he said." nothing" twilight quickly said walking away with applejack who couldn't finish her sentence "but we gotta go see you later", and with that they disappeared from sight.

"what do you think that was all about "he asked Fluttershy." I have no clue" she said wondering about twilights behavior oh well she shrugged it of. "what class do you have next snow? "she asked him,"uh cooking?"." your with me I'll show where it is", "cool". They left down the hall to their destination.

* * *

><p>damn it stupid crown it's harmony is canceling out my powers I need to dispose of it, but why isn't affecting them. damn looks like I'm<p>

restrained for now but sooner or later it will be destroyed along with their friendships, the shadow looked into a mirror it cracked in different directions making it difficult to see it's figure. mwhahahahmwhaahahah

* * *

><p><strong>dev: holy crap this was a lot of typing for me but it's over with.<strong>

**pinkie: when am I goanna get a part **

**dev: soon pinkie soon**

**pinkie: yeah I get a part in this story**

**dev: your part of the main cast of course you get parts**

**pinkie: *hugs dev really tight* THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**dev: pinkie *gasps for air* dying here**

**pinkie: *lets go of dev* sorry**

**dev: it's okay... until next *cough cough* chapter stay awesome**

**pinkie: SNOW AND PISCES OUT PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**dev: man we got another review, I'm so happy**

**pinkie: wow dev your more excited than me**

**dev: yes I am the fact that this is actually happening blows my mind *inside mind* tactical nuke engage *boom* *back to real world***

**pinkie: well I'm happy for you.**

**dev: thanks pinkie**

***someone bust through the door***

**Eli****: what the hell man**

**dev: Eli! what are you doing.**

**Eli****: quit making fun of my character you ass**

**dev: whoa hey now lets not get into who did what now okay.**

**Eli: you're coming with me *grabs dev by the collar*.**

**dev: wahh! pinkie I'll let you handle the disclaimer, dev shouted being dragged away**

**pinkie: I hope he'll be alright, anyway the disclaimer; dev and Eli don't own anything except oc's all characters belong to their respective company' with the show, remember to read, enjoy, and start *fire pistol***

* * *

><p>snow and Fluttershy made their way through the halls to be stopped by the boy from earlier."hey you we have unfinished business" the boy said, snow looked around pointed at himself and mouthed "me". " yeah you, I was humiliated thanks to you"," I have no idea what you're talking about" snow said clueless. "what do you mean, remember me from this morning"," ...nope still don't remember you" he replied. " oh come on I was the one-" he got cut off, " he's the guy who tried to hurt me this morning" Fluttershy said hiding behind him. " oh you, what did you not learn your lesson" he said as he pounded his fist into his hand," the only lesson I'm goanna teach you is not to mess with me" the boy said as he charged him as he went for a punch." big mistake" he said as he caught his fist, he started squeezing his hand to the point he was screaming for mercy, "stop please stoooopppp!" he shouted as he was put to his knees, snow let go of him. The boy looked at him freaked out the strength he had was unnatural," get away from me you freak" snow decided he would let him go this time." great now get outa of our way" he pushed past him Fluttershy behind him blowing a raspberry at the boy he screamed as he fled away for his life." jeez some people are just annoying sometimes" snow said, they walked the rest of the way to their classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

"applejack why would you say that, you almost gave it away" twilight said," what, I thought he knew about it" she replied." *sigh* it's okay just don't blurt things out like that"," can do Twi" she replied(hey that rhymed)." hey! guys" they turned to see rainbow dash walking to them," what up dash" applejack said "nothing much, I meet someone who can give me a challenge" she said. " really, who is it?" it was some guy, I think his name was snow?" she said, "wait snow? the kid with white hair with blue streaks in it?" twilight asked her." yeah? what did you meet him" she asked, "mhm, I met him this morning"." yep and she already has a crush on him" applejack added, " what? twilight has a crush on that snow globe, that's hilarious" she said laughing a bit. " applejack what did I tell you" twilight said getting a little flustered, " relax twilight it's just a crush, it'll go away", " yeah she's right it'll go away, I mean learn from me" rainbow said. twilight smiled "I'm glad I had the chance to meet you guys, though there isn't much difference from my friends back in equestria"," well you are originally a pony so I thought the idea was a little weird"." but that aside we need to head over the next class" rainbow said." right let's go" applejack said, as the three walked down the hallway twilight was thinking "(I hope they're right)".

* * *

><p>meanwhile with pisces...<p>

" man I can't believe I burnt butter, how do you burn butter?!" he asked no one in particular " easy with fire" a pink poofy haired girl said out of nowhere behind him. "ahhh, what the hell? where did you come from" he said clutching his heart from the sudden scare." I don't know" she replied." okay? who are you then" he asked his heart rate going back normal."I'm pinkamena Dianne pie, but everyone calls me pinkie pie" she said with a squeaky smile, "uh... alright then well I'm heading for history so see you" he turned to go down the hallway only for pinkie pie to appear in front of him " ahhh what the, but you, I mean" he had trouble to comprehend what happened." so you're on your way to history it's just down this hall to the left" she said " ok thanks, my names pisces so see ya" he said walking to where she had told him to go." hey tell your hedgehog friend I said hi" she shouted," I will...wait what!" he turned around only to find she wasn't there." oh it's just in your head pisces all in your head" he said walking away forgetting what had happened.

* * *

><p>meanwhile(again)with snow and Fluttershy ...<p>

"whew almost done" snow said to himself as he was cooking a bunch of food that they could make from the cabinets at their stations," and... there" he had finished his dish. he flipped the contents from the pan into a plastic box he held in his hand and closed it and turned everything off, "there's lunch" he said proud of himself. He left and washed his dishes and put everything back in place," damn I'm good" he said twirling a spatula with his fingers, he paused." what's wrong with me" he face palmed he then noticed his clothes had a bunch of grease and grime on them "aw man", " hey snow" Fluttershy said next to him." oh hey Fluttershy" he replied with a smile on his face." what's wrong?"," I got a bunch of stuff on my clothes". he said." you could see my friend rarity she's good with this sort of thing"," cool I'll ask her when I meet her" he said picking up his stuff." anyway I cant wait for lunch, I'm starving" he said as his stomach growled. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at him.

* * *

><p>*RRRRINNNNNGGGG* "FOOD!" snow shouted as he blasted down the hallway holding his lunch that he made for himself, but he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into someone knocking them both down and sending his lunch through the air and landing on his head *splat* " ugh, I really need to watch where I'm going hey are you okay?" he leaned himself up so he didn't look like a fool. he looked up to see a girl with purple hair that was swirled with curls she was a sight for sore eyes." oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't look where I was going, are you okay miss" he had offered his hand to help her up." no I'm fine" she looked up and saw his hand and took the offer he helped her up" just be sure to look where you're going darling you could seriously hurt someone and yourself"." yeah sorry" he looked at his clothes again "aw jeez now I'm dirtier than I was before"," hang on dear I have some paper towels" she reached into her purse and pulled out a sheet of it" here you go" she handed him the paper towel he took it and wiped his face and cleaned his hair of his lunch, after he was done he wiping himself off he balled up the towel and threw it behind him into a trash can." thanks"," your welcome, by perhaps what is your name?" " I'm snow milady " he took her hand and kissed it" oh, a gentlemen too I'm rarity charmed to meet you snow" " likewise" he replied as he let her hand go," anyway sorry for knocking you down" he said feeling a little guilty. "nonsense darling you didn't mean to it's quite alright"." heh, you're beautiful and generous" this caused rarity to blush slightly and snow had realized he said it out loud he mentally slapped himself." my you have a way with words" she flipped her hair and snow had punch himself in the side for a rather embarrassing moment in his pants" (no snow, no down boy) well I am always nice to the ladies" he grunted from the pain in his side." snow, there you are you took off on me" Fluttershy said coming down the hall " yeah sorry Fluttershy"." it's okay, oh I see you meet rarity already"," yeah we had a little accident earlier, but were alright" then his stomach growled and it echoed through the halls," I lost my food though " he said he said holding his stomach." you can have some of my lunch if you want?" he looked at her and he hugged her" thank you for your donation to my stomach" he said not caring people were staring at him." come on darling you're embarrassing poor Fluttershy" she looked at her friend who was red as crimson," oh sorry about that Fluttershy" , "it's okay" she said. she walked alongside rarity with snow beside rarity, rarity leaned into Fluttershy and started whispering " my, my what has he done to make you get all flustered" she whispered out of snow's hearing "what do you mean rarity?" she said a little nervously," don't paly dumb you can't hide anything from me dear". she gulped " I sort of have a crush on him" she said really low but enough for her to hear," well then I suppose I'll leave you two alone" she said walking ahead," where you going?" snow asked " I left something I'll meet you at lunch later" she walked away to "leave them" alone. " well ok" he saw her walk off. he felt tugging on his shirt and looked to Fluttershy" what is it Fluttershy" she pointed in front of them to see a boy wearing expensive clothing and a scepter coming their way "who's he", "he's prince blueblood he's the richest kid ever besides diamond tiara" she told him " and let me guess he's an asshole"," well I was going say he's mean but that works too"," out of my way peasants" he shoved them aside "hey watch it buddy" " ewe the rat talked to me" this pushed snow button as he took his scepter and snapped it and half " hey give that back" snow threw them on the ground," there you go asswipe" he started walking away" come on Fluttershy let's go"," okay" she said nervously from snow's outburst." that lowly vermin will pay for his insolence now I need a new one, I suppose I'll stop by the store after school" blueblood said to himself walking away(wow what an asshole).<p>

* * *

><p>in the lunchroom<p>

it was quiet for the both of them, Fluttershy was about to say something but decided not to after what had just happened she was honestly a little scared of him," I'm sorry" he said Fluttershy looked at him "what?". "I'm sorry you had to see me act that way, I don't really show my anger to people", "why" she said curious of what he has to say." because people fear my anger and unlike prince jerk others tend to run away from me when I'm trying to be nice"," well honestly I was a little scared of it at first " but I believe people change, and I can see the good in you" she put her hand on his shoulder," and I'll always be here for you whenever you need it", she said taking her hand off his shoulder "hmm, thanks Fluttershy"," anything for a friend" "(she's so nice) well we better find a table ". " my friends should be here soon she said.

* * *

><p>meanwhile in the hallway...<p>

"twilight hurry up were goanna miss lunch if you don't get your butt in gear" applejack said waiting impatiently on her friend " would you hold on a sec " she said opening her locker " I need to put the crown in a safe place, something disturbing the harmony within it, the only thing I can think of is chaos, but discord not here in this dimension and he's the only thing comes to mind, I'll have to ask princess celestia later when I get home". She put the crown in the locker shut it," okay didn't need to explain it to me", "I'm hungry for food so if you want some come", " applejack you're goanna get fat from eating to much", " I'll say" said rainbow dash from behind them " shut up dash". the two laughed at applejacks expense, after their laughter ceased they walked to the lunchroom to meet up with the rest.

* * *

><p>meanwhile(ugh the switching back and forth)<p>

pisces was walking through the hall to the lunch room he felt something tap his shoulder he turned around there was nobody, then he felt another tap on his shoulder he turned around again, there was no one there then it happened again he turned." hiya pisces" pinkie said appearing out of nowhere," aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! the pink demon spawn is after me" he screamed running down to the lunch room, pinkie just skipped her way down the hallway

* * *

><p>mean-you know screw it "scene change"<p>

snow and Fluttershy sat down at a table and waited for their friends to come, they sat their quietly neither of them spoke a word...snow decided to break the ice."hey Fluttershy" she looked at him" what?"," how did you and the others meet?"." this question threw her off, she could answer about how she met dash, pinkie, applejack, and rarity, but twilight was goanna be hard to explain after all she was from another world "well okay" she started to explain how she met rainbow dash then pinkie and so and so on she got to twilight and she wasn't very good at lying about stuff " I met twilight when... uh when... I...uh" she started to stutter," we meet after I transferred" said twilight sitting down with her lunch followed by rainbow dash and applejack "( whew thanks twilight) oh you guys made it", " had to applejacks stomach wouldn't allow it" said rainbow dash. applejack growled " shut up", pisces came running in and had found the table snow was sitting at he went over to him out of breath." dude you got to help me,some pink demon is after me and she knew who I was and who you were" he said in between breaths," dude calm down, breathe" pisces took deep breathes and collected himself " sorry it's just I had a rough day", " yeah he did he actually burnt butter" a cheery voice behind them causing them to fall over in surprise," oh hey pinkie" twilight said " hey Twi" she said back," who are you" snow said getting his bearings and pisces did the same except when he got up he hid behind someone that someone happened to have been rarity walking to the table" keep the demon spawn away from me" he said cowering behind the fashinota" I am not a body guard I am a lady sir" she continued and sat down next to applejack." I'm pinkamena Diane pie but everyone calls me pinkie pie"," well it's nice to meet you pinkie, my name is-", " snow,I know" she said cutting him off, he stared astonished, he was about to question her but he decided to just drop it " well anyway I'm hungry" he reached and felt nothing to his side " oh right, my lunch is gone" he said crying comically anime stream tears( you know what I'm talking about)." but snow remember I said share some my lunch with you" she got a few looks for exception of rarity, twilight especially gave her a look of pure confusion of what she said and little hint of jealousy,but she got over it and shrugged it off. snow had looked to the sky and said" there is a god" as a hymn in the background started to play, pisces had sat down when he was comfortable around the pinkie pie," you're no better than applejack here " uh.. have we met?" " no just over heard your name" he said, " well then i guess you should introduce yourself then" twilight suggested." Right, i,m pisces, pleased to meet you"," likewise" said applejack, " i,m rarity, charmed". " and you just met pinkie pie ", " hello" She said with excitement. " , snows stomach growled which he felt embarassed . " eh heh, sorry " , " wow you must be really hungry then " said fluttershy she pulled out a box, she opened it and smell smacked snow's nose " * sniff* *sniff* that smells delicous" he said aweing her food, " well i did make it myself"," yeah, you do know how to cook food" Said rainbow dash " thank you dash ". " here you go snow " she handed him a couple rice balls and chicken to which he replied " thanks fluttershy" before she she could even blink he woofed them down like a vacum " did you inhale" applejack said looking at him as if he was from a different planet( see what i did there)." Must of been really good for him to woof it down like that" pisces said, " i,d say" rarity said snow belched but covered his mouth" exscuse me " he said ,"fatass" pisces said," whatever it was deliscous thanks fluttershy", " your welcome gald you liked it" she said smiling, twilight decided to change the subject. " so snow how did you and pisces get to be brothers, you don't look related" snow had started sweat a little " uh well um...", " fostercare " pisces said quickly giving a nervous smile, twilight was a little suspicous they were hiding something. She was about confront them about it untill... * rinnnngggggg* the bell rang signify lunch was over. Snow and pisces stood up " well that was fast see you guys after school bye" snow said running out as fast as he could( without showing he is from another world)" hey wait up" he ran the same as snow,

" there hiding something" twilight said suspicously, " who" said applejack " them they started to get sweaty and nervous when i asked how they became brothers" twilight said, " but why would they hide something" said fluttershy. " i don't know but from now on they're under watch, so keep your eyes on them" twilight told them, " yeah that's goanna be hard considering we don't have any more classes with them". " shoot, pinkie anything on them" pinkie was about to open her mouth "( don't you dare ruin the plot)" said a voice inside her head " can't say" she said. " can't we just catch after the day is over" rarity suggested. " we can do that, ok well do that they can't escape i will find the truth behind them( they might be the disturbance to the harmony)".

to be continued...

* * *

><p>Dev: sorry i finally got away from eli<p>

pinkie: welcome back dev, your alive

dev: yep and sorry this chapter took as long as it did granted a few bumps along the road but other than that its fine.

pinkie: glad to be done with it?

dev: yes i am and as always read and

pinkie: review

dev : oh before we sign out christian ape i have to decline i'm not comfortable using others oc's because i don't want to mess up your oc's reputation hope your okay with that.

dev And pinkie: snow and pisces out, peace


	5. Chapter 5

**dev: hey what's up everyone, dev here bringing you the next chapter, it might be a little short so sorry if it sucks. On another note I hope you all are enjoying this me and my co writer really hope this story doing great, right Eli.**

**Eli: yeah it really makes our day to see this story has over 150 views**

**pinkie: good cause I like smiles, pinkie chirped**

**dev: oh hey pinkie, what are you doing here?**

**pinkie: I'm here to do the disclaimer remember**

**dev: oh yeah, I do remember saying that.**

**Eli: um hello there was another thing to say**

**dev: there is...oh yeah, this week we have to take our exams so we might not be able to upload as fast as we can so don't expect too much okay. pinkie if you would do the honors.**

**pinkie: right dev and Eli don't own anything except oc's all characters belong to their respective companies**

**dev: let the story...**

**pinkie BEGIN! she shouted as she shot her party canon**

**dev: MY HOUSE!**

* * *

><p>"Oh crap, I think our cover is blown dude." Said Snow, as he and Pisces were walking down the hall on their way to there next class. "Not necessarily they think we're hiding something, no thanks to you." Pisces said gesturing to Snow. "Hey you try being asked a question that you don't know how to answer to." He retorted. "Whatever lets get get moving." Pisces said walking though the hallway as Snow followed him. They found the Small Animal Care room. "Here it is." Snow said pointing to the door. "No shit Sherlock." Pisces said smacking the back of Snow's head, "Ow jeez, no need to beat me." He replied holding his head from the pain. "Well maybe if you wouldn't point out the obvious I wouldn't have to." Pisces reached and opened it, a frog jumped out of nowhere and landed on Pisces's head "Huh?" Was all Pisces had to say before the frog jumped off and Snow caught it as something really big squished Pisces. "Froggy." Said the big man getting up. "Pisces, you ok?" Snow looking down at his friends dismay, Pisces looked up at him "Yeah I think karma is real." He said. "Why?" "Because she's a bitch." He said getting up regaining his bearing, "Hey pal watch where your going next time." "Sorry couldn't catch my frog, he escaped." The big man said. "You mean this one." Snow said holding the frog up. "Froggy! Thanks." He said happy. "Wait big man, frog named Froggy oh no he's here to." Snow said faceplamed while Pisces banged his head on the wall, after a few minutes they accepted what just happened. "I'm Big though. I don't know why every one calls me that." Big said scratching his head. "So what are your names?" he asked them. "I'm Snow." He points to himself. "I'm Pisces." He told Big. "Well it seems you are in my classroom." He told them. "(Are you kidding me, how is Big a teacher I thought he was retarted.)" Pisces thought. "Well good for us then." Snow added sarcastic tone. "I know, come on in." Big went inside. "We're going to go crazy." Snow and Pisces said at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

All of the mane 6 were discussing about snow and pisces, "so...I hate to say it but I think they are the disturbance to the crown's power of harmony" twilight said. " but how can you be so sure Twi" applejack asked her. " well there are two reasons why I think they're guilty"," one, they just show up out of nowhere just when the disturbance started". " two, snow didn't know how to answer my question before pisces quickly covered him" twilight explained to her friends. " but why, I mean it could be anybody for all we know" rainbow dash countered her explanation. " they're still suspects, whether they are or not we still need to keep an eye on them". " awe twilight, is this just so you can watch snow" applejack said. Twilight lit up like a Christmas tree, "n-no why would I do that, I'm not looking for a relationship with him, plus if he knew the truth he'd probably freak" at that moment twilight swears she saw Fluttershy sigh of relief. "wait twilight's crushing on the snow fella" rarity said intrigued, " it's not like that rarity " twilight replied. " words say one thing the body says another" rarity said pointing to twilight, twilight blushed different shades of red. " s-stop rarity it's not like that we don't even know each other that well, were getting off topic her" she said rarity nudged Fluttershy " looks like you got competition"." twilight's right we had our fun" applejack said. "yeah, yeah" rainbow dash said giving a dismissive wave, " hey don't wave this off as if it's nothing" twilight argued. " twilight your overreacting about this I'm sure you have nothing to worry about" rarity said." yeah your are going crazy a little with this and that's coming from me" pinkie said. " maybe so but I'm still suspicious " she said with a tint of pink on her cheeks. all of her friends laughed at her," ( oh celestia help me)" twilight thought to herself

* * *

><p>back with snow and pisces...<p>

"It was near ending time for class Snow and Pisces were looking at the animals. "Rabbits, frogs, fish, ferrets, hedgehogs, but no sharks." Pisces said looking through the animals. *RRRIINNNNGGG* "Well class is over see you every one." Big said Pisces and Snow were just walking out until Big called them back in. "Snow, Pisces can I ask you to do something for me?" He asked them. "Uh... Sure what's up?" Snow answered. "Do you know a girl named Fluttershy?" He asked. "Yeah why?" Snow replied. "I was hoping you could take her rabbit Angel back to her, she told me he hurt himself and wanted me to check on him he seems fine so take it back to her." He gave them the rabbit and the rabbit crawled into one of Snow's pockets. "Heh, heh guess we have no choice." Snow sweat dropped. "Yep we face our problem head on after school". Pisces sighed. "Next is English class." Snow said. "All right lets go." Pisces said. "Hey wait Big how did you know we knew Fluttershy?" Snow asked. "She always tells me about her day and she talked about meeting two guys this morning." He answered. "Huh? Alright see ya." And they left the room and ventured to English class.

Hmm? How are we goanna confront the girls?" Pisces asked. "With Swagger." Snow replied shooting a cocky grin Pisces smacked his head again. "Idiot." He said after a few minutes of searching they found the English room. "Whelp, here we are." Snow said. "Let's get in before we're late." Pisces suggested, Snow nodded and they went inside. "English class your worst enemy words and writing." Snow said as they were walked by the teachers desk the teacher had two ponytails shaped like rabbit ears. "(Vanilla?)" Snow thought to himself. They then picked out two seats right beside each other. "Okay class we have two new students in here so treat them with respect okay?" She said deeper. "Oh yes ma'am." The class said terrified. "Good, now let's get started." She said. After 30 minutes in class they had 5 minutes leftover to talk. "Okay seriously what do we do about our "problem"." Pisces said. "Well we could tell them them about us and maybe they'll understand." He suggested. "Oh really? And if they don't?" He asked again. "Then we're screwed." Snow said nonchalantly. "Hpmh, this sucks." Pisces grumbled. "Like a vacuum cleaner." Snow said. *RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG* "schools over now children enjoy the weekend." She said as every one was leaving. "Come on let's get out of here." Snow said leaving. "Right behind you buddy." Pisces said. They followed everyone that was going outside and got out of school.

"Alright we need to find Fluttershy-ooff." Snow bumped into something and that something was blueblood. "Hey watch where your going." He turned around to see Snow the one who broke the scepter. "You!" He pointed to him. "You broke my scepter you rat, I demand payment!" He said and Snow stood up. "You want payment, I got it right here." Snow said as he lifted up his middle finger and was giving him the bird. "Grr, just you wait rat you'll rue the day you messed with blueblood." He said. "No I won't." Snow walked past him and Pisces followed him. "We haven't been here a day and your already making enemies." Pisces said to him. "Well he's a real horses ass (get it hahaha)." He replied. Well I'm pretty sure things can't get any worse can they." Pisces said. Suddenly they heard screams. "Ahh! What are these things!?" Somebody screamed. "You had to say something didn't you?" Snow glared at Pisces. "Whatever let's see what happened." Pisces replied.

They ran the direction of the scream and saw a girl cornered by some sort of discombobulated shadow creatures. On instincts they reacted struck by the shadow creatures knocking them back and disappeared. Other students ran from the shadow chaos leaving all but our two heroes who stood there ground while more shadow creatures were appearing out of nowhere. "Run!" Snow told the girl. And she ran as fast as she could. "Well this is a predicament." Pisces said. "Your telling me." Snow said. The shadow creatures howled like wolves howling at the moon, a bunch of snarling could be heard." "Take out as many as you can Pisces, but leave some for me eh buddy." Snow said moving his arm in a wave like motion and put his fingers his palms and slowly moved it across the air sheathing a sword made of ice, he slashed the air and a cold breeze wafted through the area. "I could say the same thing to you Snow." Pisces said pounding his fists together and slamming his fist through the ground, he pulled out a sword made of water. "Right as Sonic would say." Snow began. "Let's do it." Pisces finished.

* * *

><p><strong>dev: aw yeah another chapter done.<strong>

**pinkie: yeah patty cake**

***pinkie and dev start doing the patty cake***

**pinkie and dev: patty cake patty cake bakers man, bake me a cake as fast you can. *they jump in the air and high five*.**

**Eli: ugh I live with idiots. Eli mumbled to himself**

**pinkie: see you next week**

**dev: as always review and tell us what you thought bye**

**pinkie: snowandpisces out peace **


	6. Chapter 6

**DEV: hey everyone dev here bringing you another chapter for this story**

**pinkie: YAY!**

**dev: yay indeed pinkie, now everyone I hope your having good holidays whatever you celebrate **

**pinkie: yeah hope your have a super special holidays **

**dev: and remember everyone have a smile on your face for pinkie**

**pinkie: yeah I love smiles *squeak***

**dev: well pinkie time for the disclaimer**

**pinkie: right, dev and Eli own nothing except their oc's all characters belong to their respective company's**

**dev: on with the show**

* * *

><p>we last left off with snow and pisces as they were in the midst of a battle, but lets back up a bit and see what twilight was doing before these events about to unfold.<p>

20 minutes before now...

" ugh why does everyone think they're innocent" twilight grumbled spike popped out of her backpack. " well they seem nice to me" spike said. " your opinion doesn't matter, I will sniff out what ever it is their hiding" she said. " and what's that, to see if snow has a-" spike began, " don't you dare finish that sentence" twilight said with fire in her eyes. "*gulp* okay I won't say it" he said whimpering in fear, " calm down twilight why are you being this protective about it" spike said " i'm not being protective about it , you don't make accusations like that " twilight said with a tint of pink on her face." Okay I'll stop ( she is in denial)"

After about fifteen Minutes twilights class ends and everyone is packing up, twilight was putting up her stuff up" come on twilight we need to meet up with the others hurry up" spike said from out of herbackpack . " spike I' m going as fast ask i can " she said picking up her backpack\purse and leaving her classroom and going down the hallway. Twilight continued to roam the halls for three minutes until she saw her friends" hey guys, sorry i'm late I still get lost sometimes " she said scratching her head. " twilight check this out! " RD said motioning for her come look at what they were staring at." What is it rainbow" twilight said looking out the window to see that there were shadow creatures running around frightning everyone. " what's going on here !" Twilight asked, " we don't know they just came out of nowhere " fluttershy said . " oh dear this is dreadful twilight do something" rarity said dramatically," hey look its snow and Pisces" pinkie said pointing to them outside the school. " what in tarnation are they crazy they likely to get killed" the watched as snow and Pisces didn't run from the chaos, "( oh no) we have to help them" twilight said worrying for snow and Pisces well mostly snow's safety. Twilight ran down to the exit entrance outside the school " ugh she is lucky to have us as friends"RD said running after her while the rest followed in suite.

* * *

><p>Present time...<p>

Snow and Pisces are surrounded by the shadow creatures wielding their weapons ready for anything," hm let's go " the both shouted as they both shot forward at exzilirating speed slashing through the shadow creatures as they disappeared with each one they attacked." Too easy even badniks are harder than that" snow said as he continued to attack more of the shadows " damn it snow quit joking around, huh" Pisces saw twilight and the other girls come out to the feild ." what are you doing out here get out of here" Pisces shouted at them As he was fending off some shadow creatures, " no were here to help you.." She saw that they were fighting them off and killing each one with weapons of some sorts. Out of nowhere a shadow creature popped behind the mane 6 the others saw this and moved out of it's way twilight hadn't reacted fast enough to dodge the hit in time as the creature was going to slash her with it's claws,"( no, is this it, how my life ends no...no...)" Twilight awaited for the strike to hit her as she closed her eyes tight... She didn't feel anything but being picked up bridal style and soaring through the air she opened her eyes to see she was being carried by snow jumping away from the monster and landing where the other girls were " phew,if I'd been later you would have been chopped liver" snow said setting twilight down, she was astonished snow had just saved her life, all her suspicsions about them were wrong they were fighting off a threat, to top it off snow saved her life." Thank you " she hugged him tight, " uh hugs are great but wait after the fight" he said releasing her grip from him." Yeah, right" twilight said. behind everyone's back fluttershy gritted her teeth at their moment, " see you after the fight" Snow said running back out sheathing his sword out on the shadows." Wow so awesome" RD said, " look at em go " pinkie said waving pom pom's in the air. " ( be careful snow)" twilight thought griping her chest.

" hey Pisces miss me" snow said with a smirk, " naw it was easy to handle without you, so did you save twilight" he asked. " yep a close shave though , my hair is three inches off now " snow said, just then the shadow creatures started retreating to each other " yeah get out of here you freaks" snow yelled only for his triumph to be ruined as the shadows started to combine into one large monster. " RRRAWWWRR" it roared, " uh did I say freak.. Uh I meant nice monster thing heheh " snow said sweatdropping . the creature swiped it's claws at them snow dodged but the monster nicked his chest, " augh" he shouted in pain while clenching his chest as his shirt was covered in blood. " hey you okay man?!" Pisces asked him, " yeah I' fine, pisces I don't have much energy left we need to take this guy out quickly okay I need time to charge my chaos energy for burning ice can buy me some time?" Snow asked him " yeah I'll catch him in a water viel to contain him for a bit after you're done charging" pisces told him. " great now distract him" snow said concentrating his chaos energy." Got it" pisces rushed the monster and went for a slash only for him to miss, the monster swiped to counter but pisces brought his water sword up to block the attack

" snow come on I can't do this forever" pisces shouted he looked over to see that rocks are flying up in the air as his energy was building, twilight could feel the immense energy coming from him" such power not even my magic can compare to this" she said feeling his power rising with each seconed that passed by. The creature deflected pisces out of the way and headed toward thee girls " No!" Pisces shouted the monster got closer to the group pisces jetted across the field and jumped into the air pushed his hand outward " WATER PRISON" he shouted and trapped the monster in a viel sphere of water " snow now!" Snow reacted and vanished an appeared in front of the girls had sphere ready in his hands, the monster broke through the watery prison " game over, BURNING ICE" snow yelled thrusting his arms forward directing a ice like beam that shot through the creature. Snow then collasped to the ground twilight quickly looked over him with worry, the creature started discintigrating to the ground leaving nothing in its place pisces in sheathed his water sword back into water form and he drank it " i'm better than Houdini " pisces said he walked over to his collapsed friend. Twilight looked at him with worry written all over her face, " he's fine he used his last remaining energy. Twilight relaxed a little but tensed up when she saw celestia along with her sister Luna " twilight what's going on" celestia said . " celestia!" Twilight shouted afraid of what she was going to say, " hey your the principle who is this". " I am celestia's sister Luna i 'm younger than her though" Luna said. " what happened here" celestia asked, " well you see-" pisces then told her what was going on and what they did. " thank you for saving the students " , " no prob". " hey call an ambulance for snow he's bleeding celestia!" Twilight said " right i'll call right now" she said pulling out a phone and dialing 911.

* * *

><p><strong>Dev: phew that was tight<strong>

**Pinkie: yeah snow was all like bam and then pisces was all like pow.**

**Dev: man that was rough I hope snow is okay**

**Pinkie: yeah he got a nasty gash though hell make it I'm sure of it.**

**Dev: great thanks everyone for reading hope enjoyed happy holidays and we will see you in the next chapter bye bye**

**Pinkie:wait!**

**Dev: what is it pinkie**

**Pinkie: I want tell everyone have a smile on their face and enjoy whatever they fell like doing right now bye everyone happy holidays**

**Dev and pinkie: snow and pisces out peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Den: hey everybody hope you enjoyed the last chapter, i'm here to say that i'm glad people at least read this story and don't toss it aside like trash.**

**Pinkie: yeah trash is stinky and your not * hugs dev***

**Dev: * hugs back* thanks pinkie that means alot **

**Eli: I swear you are just an idiot sometimes but I guess being friends makes up for it**

**Pinkie: yeah I like seeing a smile on your face **

**Dev: thanks guys, and thank you viewers for supporting me by reading reviewing or whatever you do.**

**Pinkie: yeah**

**Eli: everyone is special in their own way and us well were limited editions like everyone**

**Dev: you guys rock keep reading reviewing or whatever we love our readers **

**Eli : pinkie the disclaimer**

**Pinkie: right dev and eli don't own anything except their oc's all character belong to thier respective company's, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Cantelot hospital...<p>

*beep* *beep* *beep*

We are at aftermath of the fight in a hospital in one of the rooms where snow is bandaged up across his and the mane 6 were sitting in the room with twilight to the left side of the bed snow was laying in, hooked up to a heart monitor he lay still unconscious while twilight was beside him Pisces and the rest were sitting in chairs waiting for snow to awaken from his unconsciousness." No this is my fault I never should of intervened" twilight said, Pisces spoke up " it was not your fault trust me this happened all the time when we were on our home planet mobius . " you mean he's been through worse " RD asked, " yep there nothing that will stop this guy from fighting for what he thinks has purpose in life, meaning he'll protect those who can't defend themselves given the opportunity to fight " Pisces answered her question. " wow, he must be tough as tough can be" pinkie said ," not quite my pink friend their is a limit to what he can do" Pisces told her," like what?" She asked. " because he uses chaos energy he is powerful but can only sustain so much for fighting with his basic attacks" he told pinkie, " so when he used that move to blast away the creature he used to much and fainted from using to much" rarity said earning a shocked look from applejack. " I can't believe you understand that i'm a little lost here?" She said, " applejack what that means he didn't have enough energy to keep fighting on that last attack was either a miss or a hit" Pisces explained." I think I get it now" applejack said, " so how long till he wakes up " fluttershy asked him " who knows for all we know it could be a couple of minutes or days weeks even we won't know till it happens" Pisces told them. " let's hope its soon" twilight said worrying about him.

* * *

><p>In snow mind of conscious...<p>

" snow"... " snooowww"..." Get up snow".. A voice rang through snow head he was on the ground waking up( not from his unconsciousness)," ugh, what where am I" snow said picking himself up off the ground. He looked around from left to right out of his perivial vision he saw something he looked off in the distance and saw a boy he walked forward " hey! Excuse me but where are we " snow asked the boy "..." He didn't answer. " hey I asked you a question " he said to him at arms length the boys back was turned, he was as tall as snow and had grey and black hair he wore a scarf around his muzzle his mouth wasn't visible he had a black shirt with a grey jacket and he had black pants he had shoes designed the same as shadow's shoes." Hey i'm talking to you!" He put his hand on the boys shoulder only for him to be thrown backwards by an immense power of raw chaos energy. " wah, what the heck who are you" snow demanded, " hmph, quite rude to just demand my name without asnese of regard" snow just glared " now snow that's not a pretty face" snow looked at him confused" huh how do you know my name" he asked him, " snow I can't believe you don't remember me " he turned and showed his face he his eyes were slit with green pupils that cut through the soul." Tell me how is Pisces these days" snow was even more confused " what how do you know pisces too" snow asked. " simple really, does artificial chaos ring a bell" he said, snow's eyes were the size of dinner plates " no, but how do you know about that!?" He demanded." Simply put I was the one who encouraged the good doctor to look into the research after all" he said while bowing like a gentlemen, snow mind exploded he was mad no, he was fucking PISSED " YOU! YOU MONSTER YOUR THE REASON MY FAMILY DEAD! " snow got up and ran forward and sheathed a kitana and slashed " YOU SON OF A BITCH " his attack was short lived as the boy disappeared in a black smoke " WHAT?" Out of nowhere the boy struck snow from behind knocking the blade out of hand as he fell to the ground " WHO ARE YOU?" The boy bowed a greeting bow " I am mephiles the dark " mephiles said back in a standing position " there is no point in fighting me you will only lose at the strength you have now" he said. " what, no way" snow said sitting up, " it seems my minions failed to destroy you it seems I need someone else to destroy the crown" he said." Crown?" Snow said confused " you mean twilight didn't tell you, that pony sure has alot to explain to you" he told snow. " what, what does this have to do with twilight " snow said getting up off the ground, but a blinding light flashed his eyes " you will find out soon, we will meet again just not now" mephiles said disappearing in a black smoke " WAIT,*grunt*" the light got brighter and snow disappeared.

* * *

><p>in reality...<p>

Everyone was sleeping quietly twilight fell asleep with her head on the bed the other had fallen asleep in the chairs,snow eyes shot open as he screamed " AAAAHHHHH!" He awoke in a cold sweat . everyone woke up to the sound of his screaming " huh?!, where am I?" Snow asked, " you're in the hospital" twilight said looking up at him concerned about his outburst." What happened? " he asked, " you used to much of your energy and fell unconscious" Pisces answered him. " huh agai- ah" he clutched his chest in pain he looked to see he had been wrapped in bandages. Twilight laid him back down " easy you need to calm down a little, what happened while you were unconscious" she asked him, " hmm..." Snow thought and remembered what happened he clenched his hands " thats right that bastard mephiles" he said mad as hell again. " what is it snow?" Pisces asked, "pisces I know who was responsible for the artificial chaos" snow said, " yeah eggman" pisces said. " no it wasn't eggman was just a pawn, the real guy behind it all is a guy named mephiles the dark he encouraged Dr. Eggman to create the artificial chaos" he said the mane 6 were confused pisces understood him " he is also the same guy who sent those shadow creatures after the school, that reminds me he said something about a crown and twilight and pony's, what is that about twilight?" Snow asked her " well you see i'm not from here either I come from a land called equestrian and it's a land dominated by ponies under the rule of two princess's" she explained " as for the crown he must mean my element, it's my tiara that symbolic meaning of my element which is magic" she said, " magic?"

After a long explanation of friendship,magic, and the elements snow understood completely " I see so in your world your magic is powered by the strength of the bond of friendship and chaos is the enemy to harmony , right? " snow asked " yes" she nodded. " hmph, that is cool i'm friend with a pony " snow said " and i'm friends with a hedgehog " she said catching him off guard " how did you know? " he asked " I told them everything about us" pisces said. "Phew glad I don't have to lie anymore" snow said laughing," by the way celestial wanted to talk to you guys" right as twilight said that celstia walked into the room " hello snow it seems your awake now" she said " yep in tip top shape" he said giving a thumbs up to her. " pisces told me everything so your not in trouble " she said easing his mind a little " thanks we are the good guys after all right buddy" snow said " hell yeah we are" pisces said. " well been that you two will be staying in our "dimension" you need somewhere to stay, here we have dorms so you share a room with someone" she told them " so where are we staying then?" Snow asked " I already appointed you two rooms, snow you will be staying with twilight because she is the only one there,pisces you will be staying with pinkie she keep losing roommates though well see how long you last" she told them twilight blushed a little at hearing this "(snow is staying with me I don't know what say about this) oh g-great" she managed to get out, " that is awesome I get to stay with twilight man were goanna have fun hanging out huh twilight " he looked at her she smiled with blush on her face " yeah so much fun( oh great) she thought " yeah new roomie new roomie new roomie!" Pinkie said excited pisces however froze from fear of the pink puffball " come on let's go she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door to the dorms. " chaos help him,so whenever you're ready well go back to your dorm twilight...twilight...hey twilight" twilight got jerked out of her mind she had a tint of pink on her cheeks " huh what is it" she asked spike popped out of her bag " he said whenever you're ready to go back to your dorm he's ready, jeez twilight keep up" spike was suddenly picked up by snow " wow a talking dog cool "snow said in awe " hey put me down " snow put him down " who are dude?" Snow asked " he is spike the dragon just in a dog form" twilight told him" snow looked at her " so he is your assistant in equestria" . "yes though he slacks off more than he works" she said, " hey I do not.. At least not all the time " twilight laughed at him. " okay everyone go back to your dorms please " celestial said " the others went outside and left to their dorms." You two as well" she said to snow and twilight " okay celestia, do you need help getting up snow" she asked him, snow got off the bed only for him wince in pain from his cut on his chest " yeah I think you do" twilight said lifting snow's arm around her shoulders and walking out the door as they were leaving twilight looked at celestia she gave twilight a wink twilight blushed at what she was referring to. Celestia just laughed as they walked down the hallway on third way to twilights dorm." Good luck twilight sparkle " celestia said

* * *

><p><strong>Dev: man it's getting good<strong>

**Pinkie: yay pisces my new roommate**

**Pieces: please no anything but this! Eli help me**

**Eli: sorry dude i'm only the co writer can't help you**

**Pisces: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Dev: well everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter remember read enjoy and review**

**Pinkie: bye everyone! Pinkie loves you all**

**Eli: aw Christ**

**Dev: snow and pisces out peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dev: hey guys dev here bringing you another chapter, I know it's a little late but HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Pinkie: yay! Another year done.**

**Eli: yeah glad well be here for another epic year**

**Dev: you said it eli , and now you viewers we hope you got some cool stuff and gadgets.**

**Eli: yeah we got the new smash game, I'm so goanna beat your ass in smash with greninja.**

**Dev: whatever sonic or should I say snow( look at sonics white skin custom) is goanna kick your frogs throat in.**

**Pinkie: GUYS!**

**Eli and dev: what!?**

**Pinkie: the story?**

**Dev: oh *ahem* right well then uh pinkie would you please.**

**Pinkie: dev and eli do not own anything except their oc's all characters belong to thier respective company's**

**Eli: and now..**

**Dev: on with the show**

**Pinkie: 3..2..1..GO**

* * *

><p>chapter seven: winter wonderland( hope that fits this chapter).<p>

Snow and twilight were making there way down to twilight's dorm,twilight was still carrying snow through the halls and she was getting tired ." *huff* almost there just *huff* around the corner" she said almost out of breath, snow felt a little guilty having twilight have to carry him because his legs were jelly at the moment. Snow had seen enough so he ignored the pain and swept twilight from the ground and held her bridal style, this caught twilight off guard " wah, what are you doing" she asked him. " you looked like you were getting tired so... I'm carrying you to the dorm" snow said walking down the hall with twilight in his arms. Twilight had to wrap her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off " why?" She said," hmm why what" snow asked " why are you so nice to me?" She asked him . " why would you say that, we may have just met but your my friend no matter how long we known each other" snow answered her. Twilight was touched By his words that someone she had just met today was such a good person," oh well... Thank you..." She said." No problem twilight, anything to help " he said cutting around the corner to the dorm " so which door is it twilight? " that one she pointed to a door two doors down. " alright I'll set you down so we can get in cause you have the key I presume" he said standing twilight up on her feet " right here" she pulled out a key with a tag on it displaying the dorm number A-3. She stuck the the key in the lock and opened the door and they walked inside.

When they walked in twilight cut the light on and snow saw books everywhere, " whoa that's alot of books" snow said." Yeah I like to study and when i'm done studying I read, hence why rainbow dash calls me an egghead " she said setting her stuff down. " what's wrong with reading I like reading especially in for national stuff I like to be kept up to date" snow said, " oh well you can read some if you want though most of it is usually science" twilight told him." Cool I'll be sure to check them out" he said looking around, spike came out of twilights backpack " hey twilight don't forget Sunday everyone is going to the beach Sunday" spike told her. " oh yeah I almost forgotten about it,thanks for reminding me spike" twilight said " hey I'm your number one assistant remember" spike said proudly. " the Beach?" Snow said. " yeah pinkie invited me and the others too the beach on Sunday" she told him," huh, well I hope you have a good time at the beach Sunday" snow said walking to the side of the room where a bed was and sat down. " you can come if you want to pinkie will let you" twilight said going to her room and closing the door. " well I would but I don't have what humans call a bathing suit to wear so I'll just stay home plus I have no currency money here to buy anything" snow said. Twilight walked out in a night gown and said" well tommorow we can find you one at the stores around here", "him alright if you insist and while were there we should pick up picses one cause no doubt says pinkie told him and he refused her "." OK...so why is your name snow if you don't mind me asking " twilight said to break the awkwardness between them, " I can't explain it very well so I will give a demonstration" snow then went over to the windows facing outside, " but we need to be outside " snow told her. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to follow " wait we can't leave the dorms at night" twilight said closing the dorm door behind her " relax it'll be worth it he said continuing walking down the hall.

Soon they got outside the doorms building and into a clearing without anyone noticing them," snow this better be worth breaking the rules " twilight said not very fond of doing that. They then stopped walking when they got to the middle of the clearing " ok this spot should be good" snow said releasing his grip from twilight's hand, " OK were outside what do I need to see to understand why your name is snow" twilight said crossing her arms." OK here I go" snow said as he concentrated channeling his ice powers into a single snowflake, " is that what I was supposed to see" twilight said . " just watch twilight" snow said still holding the single snowflake in the air, snow then shot the snowflake into the sky of the night with a full moon out. The snowflake kept going until it bursted shattering into billions of snowflake filling the sky and slowly falling to the ground Shining through the night." Wow it's so beautiful, this is what you call summer snow" she said as she was staring at the frozen crystals as they sparkle through the air like diamonds. One fell on her nose and she blinked. " told you it was worth it" snow said standing beside her, " yeah I never knew you could do things like this" twilight said waving her arms around gesturing to the snowfall. " yeah its very known where I came from only some were given ice powers through birth I was lucky enough to have this power of the few but that's another story" he said." Well I'm glad you got your powers this proves that whoever's this power comes from made the right choice giving it to you"twilight said. Snow then got an idea and smiled he then grabbed twilight's hands and started to twirl her around " wah, what are you doing now!" She asked him, " what does it look like I' m dancing with you in this winter wonderland" snow said lifting her up in the air and setting her back on the ground and continued to dance in the snow. " this really isn't necessary" she said " but this is fun " snow said lifting her up into the air and set her back down, she then started to move her feet and tripped and fell on snow sending them to the ground. " ugh hey the more you stumble your feet the more your goanna fall" snow said laid out on the ground, twilight then propped herself up " ugh, yeah sorry" Twilight then looked at the position they were in and reered back blushing a deep red " I'm s-sorry" she said apologizing " it's alright *gets up and helps her off the ground* you just need work on your footwork " he told her . " well I've never really took time to dance especially with someone else before" twilight said blushing " well i'll teach you then, well take baby steps ok, we'll start by moving your feet from side to side" snow then showed her what to do with his feet, he then grabbed her hands and matched them with his and started moving from side to side Twilight followed his movements. " ( what's wrong with me every time he's near me I get all tingly... It feels so nice, and he been nothing but pure niceness)" twilight thought, " good job, now well start Turning around while moving our feet" he told her she nodded and followed his lead, she swayed her hips back and forth so she could follow his rhythm "( wow just...wow, he's really good at dancing I wonder how he learned)"." Okay twilight were going to step it up a notch" he then moved at a normal pace twilight did all she learned and kept up with his movements " hey your getting better at this now, maybe you'll be crowned a prom queen one day" snow said smirking at her." S-stop you're embarrassing me " she said blushing " well I mean it most people can't usually learn how to dance real fast like I can" he said twirling her around and bringing her to face him. She blushed a deep red their faces were inches away from each other, " hey you okay, your face is a little red are you getting cold" snow asked her letting her go," n-no I'm fine" she said trying to hide her blush " well okay we can go back to the dorm if you want to" he said as he started to walk away but twilight stopped him. " NO... I mean I still want to dance if this okay with you" she said hoping he would say yes " sure twilight" snow nodded taking twilights hands again and began dancing with her, "( I don't care anymore we may have just met but that doesn't matter I'll get know him better and hopefully... we can be more than friends)" twilight thought lost to the world around her, snow was blushing like a sailor this was the closest he'd ever been with a girl he didn't know what to do he felt something ping in his heart and something in his stomach made it feel like butterflies in him "(what's wrong with me, why am I feeling like this,what could be causing this I'm not getting sick am I?... Well whatever it is I'll think about it later)" snow thought he then shrugged it off." You ready to go back now twilight" snow asked her ,twilight didn't want to stop but it was pretty late so it had to end " yeah" she let go of him and they started to walk back to the dorms

* * *

><p>after they got back to twilights dorm and opened the door she immediately went to her bedroom door" well that was a lot of fun snow but I'm going to bed goodnight" she told him " okay good night twilght , before you have a snoozefest are there any pajamas I have in here or something" he asked her." Yeah just check in the drawer there should be one in there along with some school uniforms and outfits" she said, " ok thanks twilight, sweet dreams" snow said opening his drawer( BTW his bed and stuff is in another part of the dorm room, just so you don't get mixed up) and pulling out the pajamas she said they'd be in. He started undressing himself taking off his shirt revealing 6-pack abs, " huh looks like sonics training paid off after all " what he didn't know was that twilight was watching him she saw his abs and blushed "( oh my celestia)" twilight thought and then retreated back to her bedroom and shut the door( that's right I did that) ;-)<p>

Snow then proceeded to strip to his boxers,he then slipped his pajamas on faster than normal speed" there that's much better" he said "well well well, if it isn't captain stud" spike said at his door " w-what are you talking about man" snow said, " I saw you and twilight outside dancing in a winter wonderland you created, seems to me like you and her have a thing" spike said with a sly smile. " were just friends" snow told him, " really and friends dance together out in the moonlight with a snowy background" he sarcastically said " come on bro you can tell me, do you like twilight or not" spike asked him. Snow was at crossroad and there was only one road that was open," well I geuss I do... I don't really know for sure" snow admitted in defeat " why not" spike said " because spike I have only known her for a day I'll spend time with her when I can and want to just to see if my feelings deepen just not until I can confirm that I like her or not" snow told the purple pup." Well hope you get that figured out , but I knew it you do like her" spike said triumphantly," spike you say one word about this conversation * demonic voice* I'll freeze you to the very heart of your soul and being* normal voice* got it" snow threatened showing off his ice power."y-y-yeah no problem you c-can count on m-me" spike said fearing for his life." Good now I'm going to bed goodnight" spike then left the room then snow said" don't let the frostbite bite". " yikes he's so scary when he wants to be" spike said to himself. Snow then laid down and turn the lights off and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>in the deepest part of darkness...<p>

" him, it seems the little horse has grown more friendly with the white hedgehog... This could work out in my favor" mephiles said." Wahahahahha, ah this will be fun" mephiles cackled." In time they will meet thier end" mephiles said disappearing into the darkness "hahahaHAHAHAHA".

* * *

><p><strong>Dev: oh shit mephiles is plotting something, what will happen to the two heroes?<strong>

**Pinkie: I don't know however the story ends I guess**

**Eli: yeah dude we don't even have the ending planned out yet**

**Dev: nonsense we will make an epic ending to this story**

**Eli: whatever just do the authors note already**

**Dev: fine *ahem* I know this chapter may have been a little mushy so I apologize if you didn't like it hopefully that nobody thinks that *cough* haters*cough* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the theme of it I know Christmas has already passed but hey better late than never.**

**Eli: good now that your done with that let's say something that is truly dreadful.**

**Dev: *gasp* you don't mean-**

**Eli: yes I do we have to go back to that prison**

**Dev: NO I don't want to go back**

**Pinkie: uh guys what's wrong **

**Dev: we have to go back to school tommorow!**

**Eli: the world is ending**

**Pinkie: * slaps both dev and eli in the face* be men you baby's you can't be boys forever.**

**Dev and Eli: sorry**

**Pinkie: ok now for the outdo**

**Dev: right ok, everyone hope you enjoyed and have fantastic week we will see you next time**

**Eli: don't forget to review( if you want to) have a good day**

**Pinkie, Dev, and Eli: Snow and Pisces out peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dev: hey guys dev and eli here bringing you a new chapter.**

**Eli: yeah we worked on this chapter and hopefully y'all like it and keep being our awesome viewers.**

**...**

**Dev: hey where is pinkie?**

**Eli: I don't know dude?**

**Dev: that's strange she is usually here.**

**Eli: yeah it's weird.**

**Dev: I'll go see if I can find her * walks to door and opens it*.**

**"SCREECH"* a Freddy fazbear screams at dev***

**Dev: *shriek* what the fuck!**

***freddy's head comes off to reveal pinkie laughing***

**Pinkie: hahahahaha, you should of seen your face**

**Dev: N-not c-ool p-pinkie.**

**Eli: hahahaha, oh man that was funny as hell.**

**Dev: you guys are jerks! *runs out of the house*.**

**Pinkie: aw, I didn't mean to make him mad at us**

**Eli: just go talk to him and apologize I'm sure he'll forgive you, I'll handle the disclaimer.**

**Pinkie: your right I'll go talk to him* leaves room***

**Eli: while that is being sorted out, me and dev own nothing except our oc's all character belong to their respective company's**

**Eli: and... Start**

* * *

><p>chapter 9 swimsuits and death matches...sort of ( hope ya'll like this chapter)<p>

It was a Saturday morning... That's it, just a Saturday morning. We go to see Snow and Twilight asleep in their rooms. Snow was sleeping peacefully... That is until his alarm that was never there before went off. *beep* *beep* *beep* the alarm sounded suppressing Snow and throwing himself out of bed. "Yah! What the?" He said picking it up and freezing it. "*yawn* That's better." He said walking to his drawer and pulling out clothes. "Ugh, stupid alarm... Could've sworn there wasn't one." Snow said picking out clothes to wear. (Dev: Ah sound off one misfortune *looks at the viewers and raises eyebrows* isn't it?) "Well no matter, wonder how Pisces is doing. Snow thought to himself.

Pinkie's dorm room...

"Pisces, Pisces, Pisces, Pisces." Pinkie said. "What!?" Pisces said under the cover of his bed. "Get up lazy fish and let's go to town." (Not that way you perverts). "No." Pisces mumbled under the covers, Pinkie then yanked them off revealing the sharp toothed-boy. "Fine, I'm only going because you're never gonna leave me alone until I do." He said groggily. "Yay!" Pinkie shouted. "Yay, now get out so I can change." He said shoving Pinkie out the door and slammed it. "AUGH,why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones." Pisces said turning around going to his dresser and opening his drawer. He peered into it to see they apparently gave him uniforms that they wear to school and a couple of t-shirts and jeans, he rummaged through them and found a t-shirt that said life bites on the front and showed a shark biting the word life. "Can this be any more ironic." Pisces said putting the shirt on and and slipping into his jeans and putting his socks and shoes on. "Stupid master emerald sending us to this eight year old girls imagination." He mumbled. After putting on his clothes he went to a mirror and saw his hair was messed up. "AUGH, this is why I hate having hair." He said fixing it to it's smooth spiky form. "Snow, that lucky bastard get's almost anything it's like he's a good luck charm of himself." Pisces said turning around. Who you talking to?" Said Pinkie, Pisces literally jumped twelve feet back and hit his bedframe. "Aaaahhhh." He shouted Pinkie just did a squeaky smile and said "So are you ready?" She asked. "Is no an option." He said getting up. "Nope." She said pulling him by his arm. "I can't help but feel that this isn't going to end well." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in an alley...<p>

"Stupid kid, he just had to be the hero and humiliate me." Said a boy with green spiked green hair. "God damn it if only he wasn't so strong and overpowering me, AUGH if there was way for me to get stronger than him." He shouted. He kicked a can out of anger only for it to bounce of the alley wall and hit his face. *pow* OWOWOW, ooh that smarts." He said holding his face. "So you want revenge Huh?" Said a voice unknown to the boy. "Huh who said that *looks around* who's there." He asked the voice... Nothing answered the boy scratched his head. "Must be hearing things." He said as he turned around to see a boy in black and grey clothing and a scarf covering his muzzle. "Who are you?" He said getting into a fighting stance. "Relax boy I'm not here to hurt you." The shady boy said "What do you you want from me?" He asked him. "An alliance to take down someone we both hate." He told him. "What are you talking about?" He asked the shady boy. "You recently met a kid with white hair, right." The shady boy said. "How did you know about that?" Demanded the boy. "That's not important, what would you say if I could give you the power to defeat the white menace and his friends?" He asked him. "I'm listening." The boy said wanting to know more. "I am a being from another universe my name is Mephiles the dark and I specialize in chaotic powers, I can grant you some chaos energy and you'll have enough power to match his." Mephiles told him. "Well it's about time I get even with him once and for all, hit me with pow juice bro." The boy said. "Before I give you this power what is your name?" Mephiles asked him. "My name is Scourge." Scourge said. "Hmm hmm, I see well time for your "pow juice"." Mephiles put hand on his head as he poured chaos energy into Scourge's body. Scourge felt himself getting stronger by the seconds. "Ahh the power I can feel incredible power." Scourge stated. Mephiles took his hand off him. "Now go Scourge seek your revenge." Mephiles said. "You don't have to tell me twice, I'm gonna see what I can do." Scourge said as he jumped and levitated. "Time to beat the crap out of that kid." He said flying off. "Hahah. Test subject number one." Mephiles said disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Back with Snow...<p>

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Snow hummed in a sing song voice. Snow was cooking food that he found when he was looking for something to eat for breakfast. Snow had cooked a traditional breakfast, he had made two plates full of bacon, a pan of biscuits, and eggs. "Man, I can't believe I can cook, even I didn't know I could." Snow said to himself. "I'll say, this tastes great." Snow looked to see Spike indulging on the food he made. "I can see that." He said sarcastically. "I used to cook back in equestria when we stayed there." Spike said. "What ever dude, save some for everyone bro." Snow told him putting everything down and going on his way to Twilight's room. "I'll go wake up Twilight." Snow said walking to Twilight's door. He enter the room to see Twilight sprawled all over the bed. "*sigh* Come on Twilight wake up." Snow said going over her bed standing next to it. "zzz...zzz." Twilight was sleeping peacefully. "Come on Twilight wake up." He said a little louder and shaking her. "... Nothing *sigh* Twilight I made breakfast so unless you don't want any I suggest you wa-*pow*." Snow was uppercuted into the air and hit a shelf and fell to the floor. "Ouch." He said wheezy, Twilight then stretched out siting up on her bed *yawn* she yawned. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. "What happened?" She said, she looked down and saw Snow holding his jaw. "Oh my Celestia, Snow what happened?" She asked him getting out of her bed. "Well *gets up* I was trying to wake you up and when I got close, then you up and uppercuted me in the jaw when you woke up." He said holding his jaw. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah just a little sore don't worry I've been through worse." He said. "Oh well as long as your okay." She said. "Yeah, well anyway come on and get breakfast before Spike eats it all. He said. "Right he can and he will." She said flatly.

"Spike! There better be some food left." Snow shouted as he and Twilight entered the kitchen. "Don't worry, there's still food for you to eat a lot." Spike answered. "Well good, jeez for a dragon dog you sure like to eat a lot." Snow said opening the fridge and pulled out an ice pack and held it on his face. "What's with the ice pack?" Spike asked him. "Well when I went to wake Twilight up, she uppercuted my jaw and now it's sore, it should heal by the end of the day so I'll be fine." He told him. "Wow she must've hit you hard." Spike said. "Yeah, I didn't know she was a ufc fighter." He said chuckling. "Yeah sorry about that." She said scratching her head. "It's alright, I don't know about you but I'm eating my food." Snow said grabbing a plate and pulling everything he wanted and started eating, Twilight did the same.

After a healthy breakfast...(I guess).

"Thanks for breakfast Snow, it was good." She said thanking him. "Your welcome." Snow said. "It's probably better than Spikes." She said. "Wha, really Twilight?" Spike said. "Kidding, it's still good though." She said. "Well unless your going outside in your pajamas you ready?" He said smirking. "Yeah, that would be silly." She said looking at herself. "Be right back." She said and got up and went to her room. After about ten minutes Twilight changed into her regular clothes. "You ready this time?" He asked her. "Yeah whenever you feel like leaving." She said picking up her purse. "Well ladies first." He said opening the door. "Thank you, you coming with us Spike." She asked out the door. "Nah I'm fine I'll stay here." Spike answered. "Okay." She said leaving. "Hey Snow." Spike said. "What." He said looking at the dragon dog. "Have fun." He said slyly, Snow intercepted what he said and frowned at him. "Shut up." Snow said locking the door and closing it.

* * *

><p>In town...<p>

Twilight and Snow were walking around the blocks trying to find a clothing store." You know for a town, it sure is big." Snow said. "Yeah I sometimes get lost here." Twilight said. They turned a corner to see Pinkie and Pisces." Hey it's Pinkie and Pisces." Snow said. Pisces looked up to see Snow waving. "Aw great Popsicle is here." Pisces said. Snow and Twilight walked to the pair. "Nice to see you too." Snow said. "What are you guy's doing here?" Twilight asked. "How should I know, puffball here just wanted to come to town." Pisces told them. "Why?" Snow asked her. "Just felt like it." She said. "Uh huh, we'll do you wanna tag along with us?" Snow asked her. "Yeah sure." She replied. "(Oh thank Chaos.)" Pisces thought. "So where y'all headed to?" Pinkie asked. "We were going to pick up some trunks for these two." Twilight said. "Wait Twilight, I've got spare trunks that are in a closet at my dorm." Pinkie said. "Uh, why." Snow asked. "They're all left from the old roommates I had, so I take it you're going with us to the beach too, oh what am I saying of course you're going." She said. "(Unfortunately.)" Pisces thought. "Well that's out of the way... What do you you say we hang out for a little bit while we're here." Snow suggested. "Alright." Twilight agreed. "Okie doki loki." Pinkie said cheerfully. "Well Pisces?" Snow asked his friend. "Well... I guess so I got nothing better to do." He said. "Alright let's go." Snow said. Soon afterwards they were headed further into town, along the way they ran into Fluttershy. "Hey is that Fluttershy over there Twilight." Snow said seeing her pink hair out of the crowd of people, Twilight squinted her eyes. "I think so, let's see what she's up to." Twilight said. "Then let's go." Pinkie said taking off, then everyone trailed after her.

Fluttershy was standing there waiting for the crosswalk to be clear of traffic, she then heard someone calling her name. "Fluttershy!" She turned to see Pinkie with Twilight, Pisces, and Snow following behind her. "Oh hey guys what are you doing in town?" She asked them. "Well, originally we planned to shop for trunks but Pinkies got us covered right now we're just hanging out today." Snow told her. "Oh, I see." She said smiling. "So you two are coming to the beach too?" She asked. "Yep." Snow replied. "Well I got to get going, I just needed to pick up food for Angel bunny." She said holding a pet store bag. "Ok see you Flutters." Pinkie said. "Bye you guys." Fluttershy said walking off.

After talking to Fluttershy the gang headed into the town center. "Whoa cool." Snow said. There was a fountain and there were benches, sitting around the place (sorry not much detail). "This place seems cool for a nice day to relax." Snow said unaware there was something in the sky heading towards him. Twilight looked up and saw the object bursting through the sky aimed at Snow, Twilight saw it coming and then warned Snow. "Snow lookout." She said. "What." Snow said and then he felt chaos energy, using his speed he dodged whatever was about to strike him, a cloud of dust and rubble made them cover their eyes until the smoke cloud cleared. "What the hell was that?" Pisces said. "I don't know and I don't care whatever it is, it's going down." Snow said getting into his hand to hand combat stance. "I've been looking for you." The dust cleared and a boy with green hair was their. "Hey you're that douche from yesterday." Snow yelled at him. "I have a name, Scourge." Scourge said. "What do you want Scourge?" Twilight asked. "I see no reason to tell you." Scourge said. He then stuck out his hand as a ball of energy surged from his hand and a beam went straight for Twilight. Snow reacted quickly and ran at Sonic speed grabbing Twilight and saving her before she got hit by the beam. "Hey, watch what your shooting at." Snow said. "WHAT?!" Scourge yelled. Snow then stood a couple of feet away from Scourge. "Alright buddy you want a fight you got one." Snow said charging at Scourge but he merely dodged his charge and kicked him into a wall. "Heh you should've never gone against me kid." Scourge said Twilight had been watching when he kicked him into a wall. "(Di-did he lose)." She thought to herself, she looked to Pisces standing there with a smirk on his face. "W-why is he smiling)." She thought to herself then in that moment you could hear rumbling from the rubble. "What?" Scourge said looking at the rubble being tossed off of each other and then emerged Snow covered in dirt he then started to dust himself off. "Well it seems your stronger than I anticipated you to be." Snow said cracking his bones. "Wha? You're still alive." He said. "Yep now that I know you're a challenge I can get serious now." Snow said disappearing Scourge looked around and couldn't find him. "Where'd he go?" He asked himself. "Right here!" Snow said reappearing in front of him and punched him in the face sending him a couple of feet back. "AUGH, what the hell kind of punch was that." Scourge said in pain. "A punch stupid, jeez did I knock the sense out of you?" Snow said taunting him. "Damn, he didn't tell me he would be this strong." Scourge said. "Who said that." Snow asked him suddenly darkness swirled around Scourge and he disappeared. "...(Who was he talking about)." Snow thought to himself. Twilight, Pinkie, and Pisces started to walk up to him, Twilight punched him in the gut. "*oof* What was that for?" He asked. "For making me think you lost." She said. "Good job dude." Pisces told him. "Thanks couldn't do any better, say Pinkie where'd you go?" Snow said. "I was hanging out with the authors until the fight was over." She said. "Uh... Who-you know what never mind." Snow said. "Man two fights in just two days." Pisces said. "Yeah, hopefully there's no fight tomorrow." Snow said stretching. "Yeah, hate for it to just waste a good day too relax." Pinkie said. "Yeah, well whatever the case will be ready for it." Pisces stated. "Well it's still early let's have some fun." Twilight said, everyone agreed to that and enjoyed the day.

Meanwhile in an abandoned factory...

"Hey Mephiles you didn't tell me the kid had powers to." Scourge said. Wether he had powers or not you should never underestimate your foes." Mephiles said. "Aw, shut up, I still need to pay him back for my humiliation." Scourge said. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, Scourge you mustn't stress over your loss you will have other chances." Mephiles told him. "Hmph, whatever." Scourge said walking out of the room. "Win or loss, I've learned something today." Mephiles said.

Back at the dorms...

"See ya later guy's" twilight said waving good bye as Pinkie and Pisces were heading to their dorms. Bye Twiley, don't forget." Pinkie said "I'm sure she'll remember Pinkie and if she doesn't the I'll remind her." Snow told her. "Okie doki loki, come on Pisces." Pinkie said ecstatic. "Yay." Pisces said sarcastically and that were gone Twilight opened the door and they went inside, Spike heard them and walked into the living room. "Hey guys welcome back." Spike greeted them. "So did you have fun?" He said. "Yeah, we ran into Pinkie and Pisces while we were out." Twilight said while putting the stuff down. "Oh well what did you all do?" He asked. Well we went around town, browsed, fought a guy named Scourge..." Snow said. "Whoa whoa, wait a minute you fought a somebody?" He said cutting him off. "Yeah but it was nothing he wasn't all that powerful." Snow told him polpping on the couch. "Oh so nothing to worry about." Spike said. "Yep, everything is fine Spike." Twilight said. "Yeah I'm beat though *yawn*." Snow said yawning. "Yeah after the day we had we deserve some sleep." Twilight said stretching her arms." "But before I go to bed I'm going to take a shower." Twilight said walking off. "Ok, just save some hot water for me I gotta take one too." Snow said. "Ok." She replied going to the bathroom. "Ok Spike let's see what's in television." Snow said picking up the remote and turned on it was on the news channel. "People are still wondering about how snow wound up in the middle of a clearing last night". The news reporter said. "Heheheheh, they will never catch me." Snow said proudly. Snow and Spike were watching cartoons to pass the time and Twilight came out of the bathroom in a towel. "Alright snow you're up." She said going into her room. "Alright." Snow said and he got up and went into the bathroom to take his shower. Five minutes later Twilight came out in her night gown and start and talked to Spike for a bit. Five minute afterwards Snow came out wrapped in a towel at his waist. Snow got dressed in pajama pants and entered the living room. "So... What time are leaving for the beach tomorrow?" He asked her holding his pajama shirt. "We leave in the morning." Twilight told him. "Why?" He asked. So we'll be able to find a spot." She replied. "Oh, okay, hey Twilight." Snow said. "Hm." She said "can you help me with these bandages." Snow said pointing to his chest. "Yeah... Sure." Twilight replied, she started taking of the bandages until his chest was bare showing no signs of a scar. "What? How come you don't have a scar from the scratch?" She asked him when he put on his shirt on. "That's something I probably forgot to mention, möbians have been known to heal fast and since I'm a chaos being I heal two times as much as fast unless it's really severe it takes a lot of time to heal." He told her. "Oh? I think I get it now." She said cupping her chin in thought. "Well good night Snow." She said leaving to her room. "Night Twi." Snow said going to bed. "Night Spike." Snow said petting his head. "Hey!" Spike said before going to bed also. Soon everyone fell silent and slept peacefully. Except Snow. "(What is happening, is Mephiles collecting lackeys to do his dirty work, that Scourge didn't just get power out of nowhere, Mephiles must be giving them energy to try and beat me... But not just that there must be a reason, he hasn't shown himself or trying to kill me what could it be)." Snow thought to himself as he was closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dev: * sniff* that was just mean of pinkie even if it was a prank.<strong>

**Pinkie: hey dev.**

**Dev:* turns around and see's pinkie behind him* what do you do want now?**

**Pinkie: I came to apologize for scaring you.**

**Dev: ...**

**Pinkie: I hope you can forgive me, I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore.**

**Dev:...it's okay I forgive you* looks at pinkie* were still friends no matter what.**

**Pinkie: *smiles* I'm glad to hear it.**

**Dev:* gets up* come on let's go do the authors note.**

**Pinkie: yeah.**

*** inside Dev's house***

**Eli: have you calmed down.**

**Dev: yeah.**

**Pinkie: yay were all friends again!**

**Dev: alright authors note time.**

**Author's note:**

**Dev: well guys hope you enjoyed the new antagonist, don't worry he won't be a character who will just be weak all the time,and later in the chapter's the cmc will make an appearances in different ones, Also I will not put any other oc's in this story, listen to what I just told I say that I mean just this story other storys like this one it's a possibilty so don't bug me about in this story I hope you understand what I'm saying I'm not trying to piss off any one so I'm sorry if I made you mad in some way.**

**Eli: yeah that's the last thing we wanna do is piss off other authors and viewers.**

**Pinkie: yeah so everyone will get a chance to be in a story if it's ok with everyone here, I love you all so muchmuch and don't forget to smile.**

**Dev: well, we hope you enjoyed and review if you want to it does n't matter to us either way as long as you the viewers like it(or not) and support us(or not).**

**Eli:have a good rest of the week we hope you enjoy it**

**Pinkie,Dev, and Eli: snow and Pisces out peace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dev: hey guys! Dev and Eli here bringing you a new chapter.**

**Eli: we are hoping that you guys are enjoying the story so far, as you all know we are back in school, but this works out in our favor.**

**Dev: yeah, we have a class called academic lab where we work on home work and stuff like that we normally don't have home work so that gives us free time to write down chapters for the story and revision them for posting, so we have a lot of spare time on our hands so we can get done a lot faster than we usually do.**

**Pinkie: * enters room* hey guys!**

**Dev and Eli: oh hey pinkie where you be- wait never mind**

**Pinkie: are you ready to start the chapter**

**Dev: yeah let's go**

**Eli: take it away pinkie.**

**Pinkie: roger, dev and eli do not own anything except their oc's all character belong to their respective company's.**

**Dev: 3**

**Eli: 2**

**Pinkie: 1**

**Pinkie, dev, and eli: START!**

* * *

><p>It was morning the sun was peaking out of sky it was a peaceful morning *boom* *crash* *bang*...<span>was <span> a peaceful morning snow had just woken up from falling out of his bed." Ow Ow Ow, that really hurt" he said holding his head in pain." Why can't I wake up peacefully for once". He got up and rummaged through his drawer putting a spare change of clothes in a bag. He then went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches for the trip." Wonder if pisces is having a better morning than me... Probably not" he said packing the sandwiches in the bag and going to brush his teeth.

* * *

><p>in pinkie's dorm...<p>

Pisces was sleeping peacefully for once. He started to stir once sunlight came through the window and hit his face." Ngh, no... I was sleeping, stupid sun" he looked at the window and had to cover his eyes."(ngh, maybe if I just turn around I can go back to sleep)" he thought. He turned around and saw pinkie, " hey pisces"." Oh hey pinkie" he closed his eyes. Then realization kicked in and shot through his mind like a bullet. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up but threw himself on the edge of the bed and fell off then he stood up rubbing his head " PINKIE! What are doing in here get out" he told her." Nope we gotnto leave early to go get everyone and head to the beach, duh" she said. Pisces looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock. " pinkie why do we need to leave this early" he said as he rubbed his eyes." Cause we need to get there before it gets packed" she told him tossing over his trunks" here put these on" she said tossing him a pair of trunks."catches them* yeah alright fine now get out" he said shoving her out the door." Okay well I'm going to go give snow his meet us at the entrance of the building" she said skipping out the room."(she so weird)" he thought

* * *

><p>at twilights dorm...<p>

Snow was laying on the couch with his feet kicked up on the chair arm."zzz...n-no officer I don't know this man...zzz... So long Pisces..." Sleeping apparently, twilight had walked by his sleeping form." Hey wake up!" She yelled. "Wha-... Oh hey twilight*yawn* I was just resting my eyes" he said stretching." Sure you were" she said sarcastically," do I detect sarcasm" snow said getting up." Maybe" she said slyly.

*knock* *knock* " hey twilight, snow you up yet" pinkie said." Its open pinkie" twilight told opened the door and came in with a pair of trunks and tossed them to snow who caught them." Thanks pinks" snow thanked her. " no prob" she said, " anyway twilight are you all set to go" she asked her." Yep we just need to wai-" she looked at snow who already had everything he needed to go." What?" He said," wait how did you-when did you- just how?!" She asked." Super speed" he said. " speed you mean when you teleported in front of that monster that was your speed" she said." Yeah pretty much, I used to be slower until I challenged my cousin sonic to a race, boy was that a mistake" he said. " yay! Flash back* pulls down screen*" pinkie said

*flashback*(parentheses is outside of flashback, and is for flash back them)

Setting: outside tails workshop.

"(It was the day he showed me what real speed was all about)". was running back and forth from a starting line to a finish line behind it." 15 seconds round the world, new record" shouted." Hey snow, what are you doing buddy" said a blue hedgehog." That's was sonic he was a cool blue kickback hedgehog, he had no care in the world, he lived a carefree lifestyle)" snow said." (He sounds like rainbow Dash's counter part)" twilight said." (Yeah except he fights evil on a daily basis so he hardly ever gets time off from his"job" as he calls it)" snow told her." Oh hey sonic, I'm just practicing my speed" said." Oh so you like to run like I do faster than light, how's it coming along" sonic asked. " great, I can run around the world in 15 seconds now" said holding a stopwatch." I think I can beat you in a race cousin" said confidently." Woah are you sure you don't wanna do that kid, I mean your fast and all but I don't think your ready" sonic said." What's the matter sonic, are you chicken snow taunted. " alright if you insist" sonic said," hey tails" sonic shouted. A yellow fox with two tails came out of the workshop." What is it sonic?" Tails asked."( this is "miles tails prower," but he goes by tails, he has an IQ of 300 he is really smart kid out of everyone he always has an answer for everything)" snow said."(Wow he must be really smart like me if he has that high of an IQ)" twilight said." Tails were about to have a race think you can be the ref bro" sonic said. "Yeah sure thing bro" tails said flying down to them."(bro? Why does he call him bro?)" Twilight asked."( sonic adopted tails as his little brother, when tails was young he was abandoned by his parents,and sonic decided that he would take care of him from that point on)" snow said. After sonic and snow did some stretching they lined up on the starting line. " what's going on?" F. Pisces said coming out of the workshop." Me and sonic are goanna race wanna join" said." No there's a reason why he is called the fastest thing alive" said." Not for long" said." Whatever your loss" .

" okay ready...set...go!" Tails shouted,snow shot off in the distance at mach 2 pace. Sonic just stood there at the starting line." Hey sonic the race?" Tails said, " let's wait 14 seconds" sonic said.

14

passed through station square" aw yeah!"

13

passed angel island " wonder how knuckles is doing"

12

ran through apotos " man I'm goanna have bragging rights for a year"

11

10

9

was running through the forest dodging the trees

8

7

6

passed through radical highway " heh heh"

5

4

3

was then running through mystic ruins he could see tails work shop but sonic was standing there " what he never left the starting line" snow said.

2

1

*BOOM* a loud sound emitted as a blue ring burst through the air something then ran past and to the finish line a second before he got there."0" sonic

"Wha- but-how-when" said as his mind was recollecting itself." Told ya not race me yet snow, speed isn't about being the fastest its ansnense of freedom, a carefree individual like myself" sonic told him." Woah, sonic I swear that I will practice until I can beat you sonic the hedgehog" snow said." Good attitude, now come want some chili dogs, my treat cuz" sonic said giving a noogie." Ugh enough with the sap talk just leave already" f. Pisces said." Whatever fishbowl, jeez you're such a tight ass" said." What was that!" said," nothing" f. Snow said.

*flashback over*( screen returns to normal)

" wow that's some story, so how fast can you go now?" Twilight asked."probably around mach 5... I can't remember" snow said." Well that's a lot faster then you were then huh" pinkie said. " yeah but I'm still slower than him" snow said. Twilight dropped her jaw" what he runs faster than that, that must be incredibly fast" she said. " yeah, but that doesn't matter, "* walks to window* i 'm going to explore town so I'll meet you guys there" he said throwing his bag over his shoulder " *opens window* see ya" he then jumped out the window." Wait a minute" twilight said looking out the window for snow( haha get it...no well OK then). She saw him run through the field he looked back and shouted" don't worry I'll be there". He was then out of sight," I wish he wouldn't run off like that" twilight said." Who cares where he is going I'm sure he'll be fine twilight" pinkie said." Yeah I guess " she said." (He better show up for his sake)."

* * *

><p>In town...<p>

Snow was(here it comes)Rollin around at speed of sound as he running and jumping of rooftops" ah nothing like a good relaxing rooftop run" he said continuing to run to his hearts content. As he passed streets he saw fluttershy out of the corner of his eye she was just wearing a T-shirt with shorts and he braked"( hey its fluttershy wonder what she is up to)I'll go talk to her" he said jumping from the rooftop he was on and descended to the ground. He landed on a sidewalk across from where she was. He then crossed the street,fluttershy noticed him coming towards her." Oh hey snow" she said." Hey fluttershy, your heading out already" snow asked." Yeah figure I get a headstart before anyone else,guess I wasn't the only one" she said." Hmm hey,I got an idea,we got a few minutes to kill want to hang out and get to know each other better" snow asked her." Uh...sure I guess if you want to let's go sit down in the park not far from here I've been walking and I'm honestly tired" she said." OK let's go!" He swept her off her feet and ran along the roof top " wah what are you doing?!" She squeaked" what do you think were going to the park just with an extra boost" he told her jumping and running till the park came into view" and here we are * jumps off and lands in the park* thank you for riding enjoy the rest of your day" he said in an announcers voice when he let fluttershy go." What a wild ride" she said a little dizzy." Hahaha sorry dizziness may occur when getting off " he shook her dizziness away" you know a warning would've been nice" she said."yeah I'll remember next time" snow said." Next time?!" She said." Ok whatever let's just sit down" he said sitting on a bench. He patted a spot next to him signaling her to sit next to him." So what do you want to know" he asked her." Well I would like to know what Möbius was like when you lived there" she asked him. " well Möbius was a peaceful planet at one point in time until an evil scientists wanted to take Möbius for himself and make it his empire" he told her." That sounds awful" she said , " yeah but that isn't all he would capture little critters know as flickies and turn them into power so he can operate his robots"." What he would use poor innocent creatures just so he can power his robots that is despicable!" She said angry that someone could such a thing." Wow you must really care for animals" he said. " yeah I care for every animal I also take care of any animals that were injured or neglected and I let them free" she told him." Well that is something have you ever considered taking up a veterinary job I'm sure you would be great" snow told her." Well no not really I never really thought about it" she said." Well I think you should it'd be a good career choice for you" he told her." Well anyways I say we head out so we can make it to the beach" he said standing up and fluttershy stood up as well." unfortunately you two won't make it there today" a voice all to familiar said." Mephiles!" Snow shouted as he saw mephilesmephiles and scourge appear in front of them." Who is t-that" fluttershy said hiding behind snow." What do want now" snow asked." Snow I came all this way to tell something, don't you want hear it" mephiles told was suspicious" what?!" Snow answered him." Scourge tell the two what they won" mephiles said channeling energy through his hand." You two won an all expense paid trip to a deselated island in the middle of nowhere" scourge told them as a portal open up under them and they fell through it" no!"snow was holding onto a ledge of grass while holding fluttershy" hold on fluttershy" snow said. He looked up to see scourge, he put his foot on snows hand applying pressure snow winced in pain" ngh, ow" he started to lose his grip." Hail to the king baby well see how long your friends last without you" scourge said kicking snow's hand letting him fall " NO!" Snow shouted as the portal closed." Hahaha time to defeat his pathetic friends" scourge said," yes they are going to the beach so you will ambush them there, now go" mephiles told him. Scourge nodded his head and flew off into the sky." Test subject #1 experiment #2 time to see what the fish is made of" mephiles said disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Dev: oh snap mephiles strikes again <strong>

**Eli: you make it more dramatical then it has to be**

**Pinkie: …guys did you hear **

**Dev: hear what?**

***pinkie pulls out CD***

**Pinkie: that the bird bird bird, bird is the word**

*** dev takes out CD and breaks it***

**Dev: sorry pinkie but that song is just annoying after awhile**

**Pinkie: sorry its just catchy**

**Eli: whatever time for the outro**

**Dev: right, we hope you viewers enjoyed this chapter sorry we couldn't get done fast enough to upload our internet has been wonkey so I had to wait a couple days till I could upload it again . still hope you enjoyed if you want to express how much you like or don't like it review but nothing to mean OK I mean cut us some slack we try here so in other words review or don't it doesn't matter as long as the views keep going up were happy comments matter to but the harsh ones we just don't care. Remember have a smile on your face and be happy for pinkie she loves em**

**Pinkie: true story**

**Eli: as we always do well see you in the next chapter**

**Dev,pinkie, and Eli: snow and Pisces out peace.**


	11. update

Dev:hey guys dev here bringing you an update on snow and pisces equestrian chronicles at this point I'm going on a break from this story and going to work on another one it will be like ratchet deadlocked but without our destructive lombax and friends granted I'll keep the villains and the comedy all the characters that will be included are: sonic, shadow, knuckles, tails , snow, and if you would like to check it out it will be under just sonic the hedgehog fan fiction's. Also my friend and co-writer Eli will be making his own story it'll be under the sonic the hedgehog fanfictions as well so I hope this update went well and eli I wish you luck.

Eli:I'm right here you dummy

Dev: oh right.

Eli :come on we need to end this update

Dev: right and as always

Eli: snow

Dev: and Pisces

Eli and Dev: out peace


End file.
